The Cracked Ice
by Huron
Summary: Scattered farther than any other in a unknown environment, one must learn to adapt and change to survive. How to utilize such skills remains to be seen, but efficiency had always been part of the training.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, an attempt at a crossover with one of my favorite games and a series I sorta started watching. After a read of Distant Seeds, an inspiration came and I sought to put it from mind to words. While I'm by no means the greatest writer, I can say that I have some grasp in the English language... I think. Regardless, the plot bunny has kicked my head more times than once in at least attempting to do such a fic. So, in order to sate my desire, and the riddance of a bunny, I give you this ball of a mess.**

 **If by any chance you've read the aforementioned story above and find similarities, well, I credit to the author of said story.**

 **And before I forget: I do not own Warframe or RWBY. They belong to their respective owners. No lawsuits please.**

The Tenno were scattered, lost in the ruins of the Old War, waiting for the call. Beyond the all seeing Lotus, they slept. Masters of Gun and Blade, these void touched soldiers of the Orokin were the most potent in combat, thriving in the battlefield, over a sea of bodies. Yet in their sleep, they lost knowledge—memories. No sense of direction, lost, once awakened until the motherly voice of the Lotus guides them.

Despite the handicap, they adapt and overcome, even beyond the guidance of their Lotus. The Tenno were the manifestation of death and destruction, an instinct ingrained since their conception.

* * *

Growls of malevolence fill the air in the silent forest, beasts in the midst of a hunt under the cloudy night. The wolves howl, their senses tingling by the scent of prey. Unforgettable to even their alpha's nose, a tinge of fear with confusion in the mix. The aroma intensifies with each step, leading to the desolate clearing.

* * *

A golden coffin lies open amidst a sea of black corpses yet to have become blood red petals. Others like them, slaughtered in groves. Their limbs viciously torn, black flesh hanging where the arm is supposed to be situated. White skulls shattered with unknown force. They continue closer to the scent, passively staring at the increase in mutilation. Bodies hang in jagged ice, puncture marks bathe each Beowulf. Their bodies did not disappear and the light in their eyes did not fade. These cling to life, subjects to torture and pain. Their howls are meek like pups, a product of an impaled throat.

The monsters advance closer, a vague humanoid in their sights. Nothing they had ever seen, even from the alpha. A shape vaguely human. Broad shoulders and imposing height, the signs of a male. Icy blue swirls compliment the snowy white exterior, extending down to the ground. It flows like cloth and gently sways against the breeze. It moves, exposing the jagged points on its knees, deadly and intimidating. Atop its head is a single horn, alone and sharp. The head turns, a mask of silence greets the pack. Their senses scream, an apprehension that rises from instinct.

It radiates power and did not wish to be disturbed.

Panic leads to chaos and their minds quickly comprehend to stop the threat. Four pairs of claws rush the being, hungry for blood. It waves both hands outward, showing its full body. An easy kill.

Their mind and bodies freeze in an instant, winds lash quickly, and repel them back with a force strong enough to shatter the wolves once they touched the snow covered ground. It crouches, punching the ground. A wave of spears surge from beneath, fanning outwards to catch the fleeing few and collects an addition to the impaled forest. Silence returns, but the being had left.

* * *

Icy winds swirl, their lash and crack continuous and powerful. A brilliant dance of snow and ice, an ever changing shape routine that rarely settles. The frozen raiment that drapes the land in chilling grace.

It changes mid flight, the flow cracks and turns jagged. He watches in curiosity, a flick of his wrist was enough to return it to its routine. A reflex, an instinctive twitch. He knew it well. His being, the skin he wears. It was natural, just like the familiar feeling of the trigger of a gun and hilt of a blade. They come to his mind with ease, the body following the thought without hesitation.

Yet, he knows little of what's around him. A foreign and strange world. He felt no presence of his own. Alone. Stranded. With no purpose, no memory of his past. It gnaws on his mind, but apprehension did little to remedy the situation. Information was, is needed. No longer must he wander the unknown. An objective is set and the means to complete it is near.

The crunch of snow is unmistakeable. Footsteps. Heavy, undisciplined. The wind howls, masking their position, but did little in preventing his assault. His senses gather and the sounds betray them among the ice. The being moves, a blur in the blizzard, and crosses the distance. Powerful sensors mark their weapons and bodies in fiery orange. Information floods his mind, yet hinders little of his capability. They are filed, sorted, and compiled for further reference. Segments are taken and taken into account.

 _Non-humans._

 _Armed._

 _Combat measures calculated._

 _Priority target has been selected._

 _Execute._

* * *

Their ears heard the sound of an approaching person. Perked and alert, they trained their weapons to the direction of the sound. Their orders were to kill anyone trespassing in their territory, especially if they were one of the pesky huntsmen. Barrels gleamed in anticipation of a kill, yet found no evidence despite the sound moving closer and closer. Night vision could only do so much amidst a blizzard and they were practically freezing with their thin armor.

The silhouette appeared, a weapon in hand. Tall and bulky, it was made an easy target for the agents. Their rifles barked in a constant staccato, spitting out bullets one after another in an attempt to down their pursuer. What they shot didn't die, despite the hail of bullets that was unloaded, it remained unharmed and moved faster than ever. The audible sounds of metal rang as the weapon in hand spun, deflecting the barrage effortlessly.

It crossed the gap, right between the squad of five. Their reaction times were top notch, having born a Faunus, yet could not fathom the speed it showed. The golden scythe flashed in the blizzard, white blades that seemingly cut the wind itself quickly sliced through skin and bone. Three were cut down in a single swing, brutal and unrefined, their top halves viciously separated from the bottom and kicked away. The weapon was flung to a panicked soldier, a clean cut of the head. It continued its flight, the curved blade embedding itself to a tree, inches away from the neck of one surviving Faunus. An execution of the highest degree in the most efficient and timely manner.

* * *

Layla was scared, no, she was absolutely terrified of her situation. The efficient execution of her teammates had sent her in a fit of panic in their visceral demise. She had never been good with blood and one month after her institution into the White Fang did little to remedy that.

She of course was born with the ears of a rabbit, and had a tendency to run at the first sign of danger. Be it a trait shared with her animalistic side or her own upbringing, she was ill suited to be a soldier just from personality alone. Despite her protests to being an informant, she had been assigned to the now deceased squad due to her higher than average hearing in order to spot trespassers for her squad to take down, keeping her in the backlines. A decision she could not fathom despite her explicit lack of combat skill. She had always been a thinker, not a fighter.

Now she could only stare in panic at the sharp blade the hovered dangerously close to her neck. The scythe was surprisingly clean even after gutting her teammates, a shine in its white blades and golden shaft. It did little to remedy her panic, but the mind tends to think of other, less important things at the most crucial moments.

Their assailant walked over to her and stared with its eyeless helm. It eclipsed her in size and height, cementing her position as the weaker of the two, however did little other than stare at her. The actions unnerved the Faunus, being studied like that, but could do little but sit there and wait for judgement.

 _Heat signature is within normal limits of human standards. Scans show similar anatomy of a human female with the exception of two sets of ears. Large ears akin to hares of Earth. Pale skin is also an indication. Hair is a strange white as well. Subject has no discernible illness. Possible mutation of humans. A drastic change. Evolutionary reason may be the cause of earlier hostiles. Perhaps a species adapted to the winter climates for camouflage?_

"A-are you going to kill me too?" The answer was fairly obvious, but nevertheless asked to give her some peace of mind that she wouldn't be tortured by the huntsmen. From just the sayings around the organizations, she had believed them to be ruthless and unforgiving with their victims, be it Grimm or otherwise.

The being shifted, a slight tilt to its head as if considering the question. A brief shake of its head was the reply.

"T-then, why? Why did you kill them too?!" She choked back the tears that came up. While she barely knew them, they were still fellow Faunus that was fighting for the same cause.

"Information." It spoke, the voice deep and chilling. "The others were armed and considered dangerous. You were prioritized by lack of weaponry, suggesting little to no training." The being replied matter-of-factly. "I require information and you shall give it to me. Do so and you may leave to do what you wish."

She shrunk back. Interrogation was her worst nightmare. Layla had a weak will with everything regarding questioning. She had especially been trying to hold back bile and tears during the whole entire exchange. Stronger personalities had always dominated her weak self, and it happened again. She kept silent and nodded in agreement.

"I have awakened to a different place." It began. "The surroundings do not match what I have expected after my slumber, especially the species that inhabit this place. This world is not my own and I seek to find out how I've come here."

The faceless helm made it hard to discern any emotion from her perspective. The stance was completely void of any sign of fatigue, confusion, or panic, but the rigid posture through training. Layla could only guess what it meant. A different world? An alien? If it weren't for the precarious situation hanging in her cooperation with this being, she'd immediately flip out on the prospect of having first contact with an alien.

"Now," the posture gave a minute relaxation, "tell me about your world."

The Faunus blanched at the broad topic. Where to start was her main issue. There was so much to say, but she could only mumble incoherently.

The Tenno stared in silence, the head dipping a slight angle to face the girl. She in turn looked further down, the intimidation it exuded forcing her to. Seconds seemed like hours before the howls of beasts reached the Faunus' ears. She bristled and turned to its direction.

"Grimm." She whispered, turning back to the being. "W-we need to leave now! I can hear them coming."

It gave no indication of hearing her warning, moving to the direction of the approaching pack. Liquid void retracted from its back, revealing a weapon of sleek design. Two long barrels faced parallel, their maws a threatening reminder of their payload. At its end, a forward facing blade, sharpened to a monomolecular edge.

Jet black pelts emerged from the mist, red malevolence staring at the prey they had surrounded. A simple matter of tracking the emotions of a distraught Faunus and cornering it. A classic strategy for pack hunters, yet these young wolves have yet to understand their place in the pecking order of nature. A fatal mistake by newborns.

The Tenno had been more than willing to exert its dominance to the young and misguided.

* * *

These beasts are strange. A mutation to the canine family perhaps? The lycanthropic traits are apparent, maybe human gene mutation as well. Exposure of bones suggest an extra layer of protection to the brain and spikes for back and forearms. Claws are and mouth are the main weapons. Mythos on Lycans have suggested that silver is a weakness. However, previous experiences dictate that ice is just as viable for execution. Perhaps they have resistance against certain metals?

He sprints towards the pack, initiating the attack. The frame glows an electric blue, surging his systems and flips onto the leader's head. Graceful despite the bulk, he reminds that he is by no means light. A push with a single foot sends him airborne while the bony platform is crushed from the surge of energy. Void touched Grimm and burned the monster away in an orange ash.

The weapon is raised, twin maws open for retribution. The first barrel explodes with a deafening roar, a sign of death from above. Bladed pellets rain down on the targeted beowolf. Sheer force and quantity shred apart the torso, bisecting the beast in an instant. The Tenno lands down onto the snow with a roll, meeting a lunging wolf's mouth. The shotgun greets it with its own fury and brutality as its barks another shot. It shreds through the bone and slices the skull in half.

 _The pellets of the Tigris have little to no silver in their composition. Silver is proven not needed. Simple dismemberment and blunt force are their weakness. A particularly easy prey to dispatch. Akin to the infestation, their composition seems to be of flesh, but without further experimentation, weapons adapted for certain compositions are uncertain. I will require more scans of these beasts to understand how to best deal with them._

Two remain and no shots. They move at the opportunity. A foolish endeavor with the deaths of their pack. They lunge in unison, a tactic to overwhelm. The frame moves with grace across the snow, sliding under the pair and grabs a foot of the left, slamming it. The cold touch of frost emerge from the hand, quickly running through the captured wolf. It is frozen within second— a perfect flash freeze.

The second ignores its frozen kin and charges at the sitting faunus. A much easier prey and the scent of fear permeates from her like the stench of death. Black jaws open to bite down on her porcelain skin, salivating with anticipation. Such celebration is cut off. A crunch and crack is all it hears before the light in its eyes vanish. Large pointed crystals jut from the beast's torso and head, impaling it. Limbs bend impossibly with the placement of the spears, rotating joints into angles beyond their capability.

The rabbit Faunus squeaks in surprise from the sight of the mutilated Grimm, the contents of her stomach liberating from their prison in order to ease the young girl. It does little but give her the unfamiliar burning feeling of vomiting as her revulsion in violence peaks. Truly, Layla is unfit for an organization such as the White Fang.

Wiping her mouth the sleeve of her shirt, she stares back to the being that single handedly wipe out five Beowolves in a span of thirty seconds. She really did not want to piss it off anymore.

'I wanna go home...' Her whimpers are unheard, leaving her scared if she did not provide the being with what it needs. All in the name of preserving her life, she steels herself the best she can, which included shaky knees and an incoherent mumbling under her breath, before facing the killer.

* * *

"I'll tell you what I know." She said, her voice shaky and scared. "B-but its going to take a while to e- explain everyt-thing. A-and I only know what everyone else knows, so I hope you don't mind that..."

It was silent, before a curt nod allowed her to speak.

And so, she began her explanation of Remnant, its people, and the Grimm. Intricate stories laced with tragedy of their pushed back world against monsters that seemed endless in numbers, their few bastions being watched by these creatures at a chance of weakness. Tales of valor that highlighted their accomplishments and courage against the darkness they had feared. Their highest form being the creation and utilization of Dust. The very substance that pushed back the Grimm and the salvation they needed to continue their society. Of course, she barely knew the specifics of such complicated weapons, having worked little, if any, at all.

From there, the factions that made up the society were made clear to the Tenno. The White Fang, a terrorist group hellbent on gaining dominance over humanity after years of discrimination. The means of such a goal included subterfuge, assassinations, and the occasional bombings. Espionage by insertions into important positions of power and the works. Through their networks, they were able to spread across the continent with ease. Blackmail on local officials made it easy to hide behind the scene, and from there, they had eyes and ears everywhere. The fact she also mentioned that she was a member did little to alleviate the promise of death by the being, but she continued. The Schnee Company had come up a multitude of times, clarify on her own volition that they were the main fault of unfair treatment of Faunus in their company, resulting in becoming the organization's larger targets.

The Huntsmen and Huntresses were their main defense force against the Grimm, being deployed to combat rising numbers, overrun settlements, or protection. Their forces were extremely flexible with their skillsets, having been a boon against the terrorism of the White Fang. With such a wide variety of them, their origins were mainly on the combat schools stationed across the continent of Vale.

"And that's about it." She concluded, sitting down on her knees and waiting on the being's response. And maybe her execution. She had basically told it about her affiliation, and there was little doubt in her mind that it would end up with her being branded a traitor and executed if she returned with a squad dead and an incarnation of ice and death virtually carving a new one to the base she had been stationed in. If not, she'd just be executed here and now after outliving her usefulness.

In contrast of her expectations, it did not point its weapon at her head, holstering it on its back before walking back to the frozen Beowolf. A small object on its hand, it held it up to the wolf. There was a quick whir before a shrill click was voiced from the device. It turned around to face her, tilting its head.

"You are free to leave." It said simply, an airy tone in its voice. "The information was adequate and you have given me what I require."

"T-then-"

 _Movement._

 _Multiple entities._

 _Energy reserves low._

 _Tactical retreat is necessary to reevaluate information. Grimm is found to have no resources to salvage at this moment. Resources and time will be wasted in battle._

The Tenno stood up and began walking into the misty forest, frosty winds converging around its frame. Snow filled his prints, erasing their existence. The Faunus seemed to have found out as well, the quick succession of footsteps behind him soon reached his side.

A turn of his head found a shivering rabbit Faunus holding herself as she struggled to keep herself warm.

"I-I think I'll stick with you for a bit, at- at least until we get to somewhere safe. You said I can do as I please, so I am..." She trailed off, realization appearing on her shivering face. She just said something stupid in front of the being that could kill Beowolves with a touch. "I-I'm sorry ab-"

"Self preservation is a natural instinct of weaker creatures. It dictates the best course of action in order to survive. A survival instinct you cannot avoid." The Tenno began. "While I care little of you and your well being, it is a commendable and logical choice to stay close to a stronger being until safety is assured. However, do not think of this as a permanent. I can and will kill you if you prove too inconvenient."

Somewhere deep in Layla's psyche, it had translated its words as 'prove your worth and I will protect you'. The Faunus had snapped from the stress and had mentally clung onto her captor, savior, and now companion. The White Fang had already disappeared from her head and the Grimm a distant memory. She just had to make sure that she didn't hinder the creature. The trauma had proven that she can be useful one way or another.

"I'll do my best." She whispered back.

And so, the pair moved. One Tenno, one Faunus. No prints remained of their existence in the frozen forest, only the howls of the wind.

 **So yeah. I have this weird little itch that makes me want to write non actions as past tense and action as present. I don't know why, but I do hope it wasn't too bad. Tell me what you think. Do you hate it, love it, would like to see improvements? If so, how? I gladly accept any and all forms of criticism. The flames especially, it keeps me warm in these upcoming winter months.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really expect myself to actually keep writing after getting the first chapter done. I was satisfied too. Perhaps just my old habits of doing one shots is slowly getting curbed. Nevertheless, here's another chapter. A bit more dialog and world building than what I'm usually comfortable with, but whatever. Enjoy.**

 **Oh wait, disclaimer. Warframe and RWBY are owned by their respective owner. I don't own jack, except for the OC, but yeah. No lawsuits please.**

The base shuddered under the winter winds, the walls ever so slightly waving against the breeze. Meant to survive the harsh environment of Vale's wilderness, it served as a bastion and outpost for the White Fang's initiates for the harsh training they must endure in order to assist the other members within the city. Placed in the heart of Vale's expansive forests and mountains, civilization was miles away from their location, barring the most remote settlements. A place perfect for many people to disappear.

A utilitarian design. One of the more simple ways to build their base and served for purpose, one not being comfort. Gray walls cover the interior with the glow of the orange lights illuminating all of the base. The exterior appeared as a concrete gray dome reaching two stories with two entrances and a slew of cameras placed in a fifty feet perimeter. The larger for vehicles hijacked by their forces while the smaller for soldiers and new recruits. Three sniper towers were situated around the dome, each holding a single, well experienced sniper hand picked by the upper echelon of the White Fang. Machine guns stationed in twenty different locations to provide maximum coverage while a barbed fence hindered any melee attackers. A base meant to stop even the toughest Grimm assaults. Powered by a nuclear reactor at the bottom parts of the facility and they were set for a good few decades.

It was within this outpost that Drill Instructor Cameron Garfield was stationed. The man had been a drill instructor for the White Fang for nearly four years and had gone on to send some of the best troops the organization could ever have. Loyal, dedicated to the cause, and skilled in Dust firearms. A man approaching his fifties, he was a rugged canine Faunus with a built body from the experience of a huntsman that graduated among the top of his class in the prestigious Beacon Academy. Sharp, alert, and a commander to his subordinates.

Such a man was needed in the remote outpost to harden the recruits' weak wills. While many were eager, few had the strength or iron will to endure the wild frontier, especially since outside their doors were the countless Grimm that hunted for their flesh. A familiar environment to him, but a land of danger and unknown to his subordinates. It was an expected result and an obstacle he will crush alongside his cadets.

There was a knock on his door. Good, looks like the patrol reports are in. He enjoyed one thing and that was the timely manner his subordinates were able to act to his orders. "Come in."

A young dog Faunus entered, holding the report papers on the clipboard. Tall, well built, and stoic. "Sir, I shall begin the report. Our supplies are to arrive in four hours. The inventory they have given us are another half year of rations, a resupply in Dust ammunition, and an extra twenty four assault rifles. Cadets you deem ready to receive training in the main branch are to ride back on the Bullhead. Finally, squads have returned with their reports. Almost all have reported no abnormal activity in the vicinity."

"Almost? Which squad reported an abnormality?" His mood flipped, going from satisfaction to a mild alert.

"Sir, squad four has yet to return from their patrol." A curt response. Good, he was disciplined well in order not to react to his change.

"Order radio contact immediately. If they do not respond, squads six and two are to respond and make contact immediately. Constant radio contact is mandatory. Regular patrols will be suspended until the recovery of squad four." A series of orders were barked immediately to handle the sudden disappearance. "Understood?"

"Sir!" The cadet gave a crisp response, his stance and salute a solid form. They had come a long way a month ago, but he was certainly proud of this batch. The cadet swiveled from his heel and left the office, leaving a worried instructor staring at his window down on the eating cadets.

The sudden lack of communication could have been a sudden ambush of Grimm that may or may not have wiped out the squad entirely. While that may be the worst case scenario, he couldn't risk his cadets' lives, but risks come with rewards. Such an order wouldn't work if they weren't alive, but he knew well enough that their training would protect them against the Grimm. After all, he taught them how to fight the best.

He stared down from his office, watching the mobilization of the two squads to find the missing team. Safety in numbers was essential for them, finding confidence in that they can at least outnumber and have superior firepower. A boost in morale to prevent a breakdown mid battle.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

Layla walked in silence contemplating on her current situation. Her inability to take down the enemy would most likely brand her a traitor now that she had associated herself with it. While the training given to her would certainly be handy at the moment, she only knew defense against Grimm, not the thing that attacked her squad. While she should have some form of revenge against the being before her, it did save her, albeit with the purpose of gathering information rather than saving because of good will. You take what you can get in any situation, she supposed.

Despite being next to the Tenno, she could not find anything to talk about. It was silent even after an hour's walk across the snow and blizzard. Her feet ached and she was freezing, while it showed no signs of fatigue despite the distance they traveled. The being remained silent and kept facing forward, walking in an even and practiced pace. There had been some elegance to such a step. The light footwork that kept any sound from the crunching of snow to the straight posture that exposed military training. What kind she could only guess, but being able to stop a pack of Beowolves and her own squad in a matter of seconds led her to believe that whatever training it was had probably been a grueling and painful process.

"Hey, do you think we can rest? I- I mean we've been walking for an hour already. We probably lost them already. Please, my feet hurt." She begged her captor, finally falling onto her knees, a sharp pain crossing both her legs.

It turned, regarding her situation with an air of indifference. It stared at her like one would with a dying animal. No sympathy, no concern, nothing, only a mild curiosity of what caused its injury. The Tenno had already began calculating before her death in the blizzard. Hypothermia was something it could easily induce to a target, forcibly dropping their body temperature to lethal limits and leaving them to die. Perhaps putting her down mercifully would have been an easier way than letting her suffer.

She could feel it considering its options and disregarding her to continue its journey alone. It saw no reason to keep her without some form of benefit in her part. The agreement. Yes, the one she had pushed onto the being in return for information, its protection. Such a thing had been a one sided agreement that she had assumed the Tenno agreed to, but she nevertheless believed it did, clinging for survival that caused her to slowly break her psyche.

"W-wait, I can tell you of a nearby White Fang base here. Its connected to the main branch back in the city. It's bound to have some information on returning you back. J-just please, let me rest and find some shelter. I-I'm tired." She whined out. Such a weak whimpering from the Faunus, it made her almost adorable. Almost. Such thoughts never crossed the Tenno's mind as he considered the plethora of information he could gain. Wasting time would result in a delay and missed chances of opportunity, something it could not afford. The amount time walking and gazing at the new constellations for its built in sensors to find patterns and symbols had already been tedious enough without any form of a conclusive result to show for it. Until the sun rises, only then can the data be assembled into something coherent.

"The stamina of Faunus should theoretically be superior to humans due to the hybridization of common animals. Hares are known for their speed and stamina, alongside their superior sense of hearing." It stated, turning to her. "How come you do not exceed such limitations?"

"W-well, rabbits go to hibernation at winter right? You can understand that it would make me a bit more sluggish because of the cold right?" She meekly countered.

"A point to be considered, however your anatomy has shown to be mostly human. Your body temperature is regulating itself normally and your heart rate is increasing instead of decreasing, producing more blood flow to promote strenuous activity. With logical understanding of evolution in a Faunus standpoint, genes should carry over to ensure a larger chance of survival. Am I wrong?" It tilted its head for her answer.

"Well, then, um... What about- err uhm..." She mumbled for the right words, but it had a point. She was just really weak at physical activity. Her instructor could attest it with how easily she would pass out after ten push ups, much less walking for an hour in ankle deep snow in the middle of a winter night. All the more reason for it to leave her behind due to already being a burden for it.

 _Information is necessary. Base location unknown. Heart beat analysis shows no abnormality during her statement. Not base lies, but actual facts._

 _Faunus priority has been increased. Increased percentage of acquiring new information if kept alive and cooperative. Hostile actions are limited_ until _necessary._

After a moment of silence as the rabbit Faunus fidgeted about on the ground, it spoke again, a minute amount of exasperation laced within.

"A suitable resting place is roughly fifty meters from our position. Continuing on our original path, we will encounter it soon and rest." The Tenno began walking again, not taking the time to look back. It would be up to the Faunus herself if she could handle another five minutes or so to walk to shelter. If not, the opportunity for finding the base will be delayed, but not a major setback.

The subtle grumbling of the young rabbit and the crunch of the snow from behind made the warrior relax in the most minute fashion, a sign of relief. The girl at least had enough endurance with the prospect of rest so close.

Upon arrival was tree stump, free of snow and ice, underneath a roof of evergreen trees. Natural and simple, the ground surrounding the small cluster of trees was merely sprinkled with snow.

"I thought it'd be a cave..." She complained under her breath, something the Tenno did not miss.

"Mountain ranges are nowhere in sight, which often make cavernous holes. There was little chance to find such a place." It looked over to the natural clearing, examining it with a curious air. "However, the natural formation of these trees have shown its adaptation to combat against the cold weather, alongside the natural shelter it creates with long fanning leaves to gather water and sunlight." It gave a curt nod, approving the formation. "An excellent choice for an impromptu shelter."

"I- I guess." She sat on the stump, her bottom not as cold as usual. Going into a cross legged position, she removed her boots and began massaging her aching foot. A purr escaped her mouth as she continued to massage them one at a time, her ears twitching with happiness when she began to alleviate the pain. It was a few minutes of massaging did she finally notice the emotionless stare of her captor that she became self aware. Embarrassment crept up her face, her hands stopping on the foot.

"Oh uh, did you uhm... Sorry you had to see that."

It said nothing in response, looking to the skies. She could only guess what it could be thinking about. It was probably home. While she couldn't understand its plight, the way it stared could only mean it watched with hope to return home someday. Maybe then, could it be at peace and not be so, well mechanical in a sense. It would make sense to feel home sick after waking up to somewhere unknown. It just made her sympathize with it, knowing from it that it was lost and confused, even if it did not show it.

 _The constellation map has been updated during my walk. Good, some discernible patterns are shown._

 _Minute changes of the sky, a scale of one centimeter difference to the left. The rotation is of similar direction as Earth. A compass will be updated after the rise of the sun. For now, the base shall be the main objective._

"We have received adequate time to rest." The Tenno stated. "The base. Which direction?"

Her ears twitched, the left folding down. "Lets see..." The rabbit Faunus looked to the stars, her lips twisting in contemplation. "East. Its east from here." She looked to the aforementioned direction. "It took me about an hour or so to get from where we met, so it shouldn't be too far off."

The Tenno took note of the direction, systematically creating the other compass directions to fit into the constellations. A small boon when reading maps in case the Faunus ever finds herself an ineffective means of information. Hopefully he can cast her aside to do his own gathering. While they were by no means useless, combat wise they seemed weak compared to him, having inferior reflexes and inadequate weapons to harm the shields around his frame. The exploitation of these Faunus with their animalistic weaknesses was also another factor to consider. Each Faunus may or may not have a particular weakness, at least theoretically, but taking hold of the appendages such as tails, ears, etc. can have some form of effect.

While that all may be good, if they prove to be troublesome to incapacitate, deadly force was always an option. It would harm the relation between the Tenno and the Faunus, but again, it was a slight setback. He had gotten the direction and relative location. The rest would set themselves in place for the Tenno to exploit.

"Okay... Uh, you won't kill everyone there right?" Layla asked, another meek and soft whisper.

"Should they prove to be armed and retaliate with deadly force, I will do the same. Otherwise, cooperation will benefit their side and act without hostility."

"Y-you're asking them to stand down... After you just murdered my squad, I bet they'll try and capture you, even just outright kill you! The base is heavily fortified. They have machine guns and snipers and- and-"

"A noted threat. Combat measures will be integrated upon combat."

"B-but... Are you sure you can take on an entire military base?"

An ignorant question. One that can be answered with action rather than words.

* * *

To say that the squad was surprised would be an understatement. What they had expected was a something fresh cadets out of school would expect, a clean kill with fine wounds that resulted in a quick death. The result? The bisected remains of three Faunus and a headless body. Sinew and ichor poured from the cut down corpses, the white snow hungrily drinking it till it too became the color of their lifeblood.

A few of the lightweight members threatened to puke out their lunch, two did. However no could blame them. The sight was revolting. The disembowelment of their members easily erased any trace of a Grimm ambush. Be it Beowolves or Ursa, the following carnage did not reflect anything they were capable of. The Beowolves would swarm and go for snapping the neck while holding them down or through blunt force in the case of an Ursa. But this? It was someone sentient, someone with combat experience and ability to ambush five trained and armed Faunus soldiers.

"This doesn't make sense. The bodies here look like they all got cut in one fell swoop." One of the medics, a relatively young cat Faunus, pointed out, kneeling in front of the three upper halves after the others had gathered them from their places. "It cut through them like a butcher. The cut isn't clean. It dragged and tore them apart. Whatever it was, we can rule out any Grimm doing this kind of damage. It was a weapon, not claws." The girl's black ears flicked once to her sister.

"Same with this one. The head was dragged a bit by the weapon, leading to tearing of the skin and muscle." The second medic, a twin due to their appearance, commented, picking up the head from its resting place, a face blank of any expression from their death.

"Weren't there supposed to be five members of the squad?" One of the male soldiers asked, his tone cautious. Paranoia reached his head quickly, raising his gun around him. "What if they took the last one hostage?"

"They probably did, but look. Beowolf prints are here and another footprint. Doesn't look like a Faunus though, or human."

The groups continued searching for anymore incriminating clues in finding the thing responsible for it and even the last squad member. No luck aside from the previously found footprints. The rest seemed to have just disappeared without a trace, like they were wiped out.

"Sir, check this out." A squad member gestured for his squad leader to come close. "Check these out. The pellets are all bladed. Probably shot by the someone else. None of our guns are shotguns. Do you think it'd be huntsmen?"

"I want to disagree, but those guys have some pretty weird weapons so I wouldn't put it past them to use things like it, but anything else?"

"Nada, want me to grab some pellets for the boys to study?"

"Don't. Its probably just Dust rounds."

"Aye aye."

"Command, do you copy?" Their squad leader didn't know what else to do, so maybe calling the base could help. There wasn't much to go on with the scene. A few ammo pellets, corpses. The best he could come up with are some rogue huntsmen.

"We copy, how's the search?"

"We found the bodies. Its... Its not pretty. Three of 'em got cut in two and one got his head cut off. The last one is missing. No blood, no prints, not even a body. Nothing, like they just went 'poof'. Probably some rogue huntsmen."

"Understood, retur- hold on. Our radar's reading two people heading for the base. Two hundred meters due south from your position. Order is to pursue and detain. They may be the ones responsible for it. If they're huntsmen, tail and report, we'll send reinforcements."

"Copy." The transmission was cut and the leader faced his squad. "We got two people south from here walking towards the base. Command said they're probably the ones that killed Squad Four. Everyone keep your eyes out and ears peeled. We don't want anymore deaths now. Got it? These guys are probably huntsmen."

"Sir!" The nine replied in unison, eyes hard and ready for a fight.

* * *

More silence. A light breeze in the winter night blew against her snow white hair, a shiver running down her neck as the icy fingers brush against the skin. The temperature had gotten a tad bit colder, making her ears fold involuntarily to stop the sensitive appendages from getting to cold. What unnerved her was the silent walk. While she was by no means a talkative person, having this perpetual awkwardness didn't make her feel any better. Any form of conversation was ok just to stop the agonizing silence.

"H-hey, um, I never actually introduced myself. Uh, my name's Layla. Rabbit Faunus as you can tell, and uh... Uhm." The being gave no response, continuing his slow strides across the snow. "I- I like to read and star...gaze..." She trailed off, inciting no response. And once again silence returned to the pair.

Despite her willingness to follow the being to the base she just betrayed, the realization that she may have to assist it in killing her species. By no means was it a new concept of killing the same species. Humans had done it countless times before, but the fact that she did it to people who shared her view in Faunus equality. Supremacy was never in her mind, just being treated as an equal to the other sentient resident in Remnant. She felt sick about backstabbing them like this, all for survival.

"It seems you realized something." The Tenno commented. It kept itself facing forward, stance and tension the same as the minutes before, but for once it initiated the topic. "An explanation perhaps?"

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything."

"Your heart rate increased, eyes dilated, and an odd twitch came about your lips. Signs of thought process and the seize of your shoulders showed a conclusion. Simple analysis."

"Err, well, I was just thinking that I may have to kill the same people who trained me to become a soldier. A traitor and, well, I- I'm kinda just trying to find a way to justify it since they took me in. I actually joined because I was bullied a lot for being a Faunus, s-so..." She began chuckling, a bitter smile forming on a face tired of everything. "God, I'm pouring my life story to some murderer that I don't even know anything about and I'm pretty sure you don't care either."

"A way to relieve stress in many situations is to voice them. Expression allows the mind to relax, in effect letting the body relax as well. Doing so allows for clearer thoughts and faster reactions." It explained in the same chilling voice. "Necessary assets for a soldier you claim to be. Better instruction is recommended from experienced veterans."

"Look, I'm a traitor. I doubt that anyone in the White Fang would train me."

"I never mentioned your former faction." Was its reply. It sounded monotone, but there was some form of humor within that.

"A combat school? Ha... Haha... No way could I become part of that. I don't have the experience of even wielding a weapon, let alone half the spirit of constantly fighting Grimm. I'd rather stay inside and just shuffle around papers."

"It is your choice." It didn't bother convincing her. It would have wasted his time any more. Talking had significantly slowed his stride in order to form thoughts and replies to insignificant topics. All the more reason to stay silent. It was inefficient and unneeded. The Tenno also had a reason to cut the conversation short.

The base was within sight.

* * *

The squads moved with practiced unison, each designated member watching flanks for ambushes and their rear. Powerful night vision makes the night a trivial environment. They saw as if it was day and the shine of the moon could only help the unaided so much. A clear advantage.

Armed to the teeth with the White Fang's standard gear, they were prepared for a Nevermore or an Ursa Major. Their rifles' dust rounds had an explosive kick to it, a small fragmentation grenade inside the bullet enough to pierce even a Deathstalker's hide in five shots at the same spot. An easy feat with their training and superior eyesight.

Three spheres of red dust were holstered on their belts. Grenades. Standard issue with a wide variety of uses. From causing structures to collapse or disorienting an Ursa, it was a versatile piece of equipment.

Finally, a sharpened length of a blade, curved for clean slashes and quick kills if they ever came into melee. A well rounded end to each soldier in the squad. While not varied, it would be understandable due to the base's remote security.

"I can see 'em up ahead." The squad leader announced. "There's the last member we were looking for. She's chatting it up with the guy there."

"A traitor? God, probably someone from Schnee to spy on us." Another commented, disgust in their voice for such a betrayal.

"Schnee have their hands full with the main branch back in the city. I doubt they'd be able to figure out we have this base so far out here."

"But still, its a possibility. Schnee can spare an agent or two to get into the Fang."

"Look," a third one entered into the conversation, "we can ask them that once we capture them. They'll be stuck between us and the base. They'll have to surrender then or get riddled with bullets."

"Fine, fine." The leader touched the earpiece. "Command, do you have eyes on the targets."

"Affirmative, targets are in sight. Move in for capture. Lethal force is a go."

* * *

Sensors flare in response to danger. A projectile flies towards them at an unprecedented rate. A bullet faster than the speed of sound. Energy surges and senses gather. A step to the left with the most minimum movement allows the Tenno to conserve energy and dodge the assaulting projectile.

The Faunus gives a squeak from the sudden shot hitting a few inches away from her feet.

More flare in response to danger.

 _Ten hostiles approaching from behind._

 _Armed._

 _Snipers in front of our position. Three marked._

 _Machine turrets highlighted. Ten confirmed._

 _Priority: Safety of target._

 _Measures calculated._

 _Lethal response._

 _Execute._

* * *

The Tenno glows an electric blue, shifting its position. Another miss from the second sniper. It turns towards its companion. Liquid void responds quickly to its thought, the shotgun's trigger guard completely formed as the hand touches it milliseconds later. The full length of the weapon's twin barrels glowers down range.

Layla finds common sense and quickly ducks under twin roars. Powerful and loud, they mark an end of the peaceful silence. The sounds of death claim three of the force, their bodies flying back from the pellets. A significant drop in pellet accuracy to not bisect their bodies. An inaccurate timing. Expected from an ambush to surprise his senses.

The others do not stop, their bodies in perfect sync despite the sudden loss. The combined squad retaliate with a volley of their own. The staccato of gun fire destroy all signs of peace. Bullets pepper his shields, shrapnel exploding upon contact to cause some drainage. A barely noticeable dent to a bolstered defense.

 _Explosive rounds, an interesting modification._

Winds swirl in anger. Void touched ice crystallize and solidify. An impenetrable force of a blizzard surrounds the area in an instant. Not noticeable to the cowering Faunus, but an obvious effect to the attackers. Rounds bounce from the chilled carapace, a futile attempt in killing their marks.

It regards the first tower, a passing glance at best. Shards form around the palm, crafted carefully and empowered by the void. A flick of the arm sends the sphere flying towards the sniper. It makes contact, lethal by velocity alone. Reflexes of the Faunus do little in response, leading to a blunt force to crash against his torso. The torso caves in, bones puncture organs, before claiming the body in an icy death. The body falls from the tower, a complete statue before shattering into frost encrusted flesh and sinew.

It reloads, two shells inserted in rapid succession before a flick of the gun lock the barrels. A burst of speed sends the hulking Tenno towards the group. Another hail of bullets greet him. The shields hold, their rounds bouncing off like light rain.

The first Faunus attempts to strike with his arm. A mistake. The Tenno seizes the offending hand and snaps the bone. It elicits a howl of pain. The monomolecular edge of the Tigris silences the annoying noise with a rapid slice to the throat.

Layla could only watch in awe and horror at the carnage, drinking in every detail of the battle. The style of fighting is efficient, yet brutal. Beautiful, yet grotesque. A sight one could describe as morbidly fascinating.

"Shit! Marcus!" One of the Faunus exclaim, before they shoot in anger. It does little but desecrate the body, the Tenno's still firm grip on the shattered arm raising the body as an impromptu shield. The corpse seizes from the bullets before thrown in their direction.

The void answers his thoughts, predicting each move and reaction. A golden scythe appears on his back. A firm grip grabs the shaft and brings up to an overhead swing. The victim slams face down from the force, their shoulder and heart pierced. Scythe planted, silver maws bark with a pull of a trigger, a satisfying result of piercing two soldiers with a single pull, their bodies crumple like a puppet with cut strings.

A scythe on its left and a shotgun on its right, it sent a chill down the surviving few. Weapons low on magazine, a reload could spell death in their minds, but hope had no faded in their eyes. They outnumbered it and can pull through with team work. A mind blind to the true result.

It crosses the distance in an instant, the glimmer of the blade their final sight before their skulls are crushed by tip. Sensors flare again and the scythe is held up, deflecting the bullets with supernatural ease, quickly closing the range. The weapon spins, biting the hip before pulling her close and running her through with the shotgun's blade. Two remain.

They abandon their rifles, reaching for their swords. The Tenno does the same, holstering the gun back. It gives them little time to react, not opting for a standoff. The icy warrior is on them in an instant, a blood stained blade colliding with a curved edge. Orokin craftsmanship prevails in the end, shattering the sword. The other attacks from behind, an overhead swing aimed for a clean slash. Extending its hand to the sword, icy winds converge into a volatile sphere inside the palm. The blade makes contact and a cone of ice explodes, instantly stopping any and all motor functions as ice envelops him in an instant.

The final soldier cowers, but is not given the same mercy as its current companion. Twirling the scythe, it ends with a grip akin to the reaping of wheat. The head flies and the body falls.

In a span of three minutes, Squads Two and Six are eliminated.

* * *

It doesn't stand to revel in its work, grabbing hold of a rifle and throwing it near the rabbit Faunus' feet. The Tenno stares towards the base, before helping the girl up, its shotgun already in hand. It did not approve of a defenseless companion, having shoved the gun to her hands.

"I-I'm not meant to be a soldier! I can't aim a gun, the recoil is too-" she silences herself as she stares at the twin barrels facing her head. The warrior would not approve of such weakness in combat and the air it exudes commands her to be strong in its presence.

"R-right, I'll do my best."

It nods, lowering the barrels from her head, pointing it towards the second sniper tower. A pull of the trigger commands the weapon to kill. It gladly complies, its death roar taking another from the distance with equally lethal force. Layla gapes at its range. The spread should have spread to near negligible past a few meters, but if a single pellet did that at that range, then her survival even from a distance dwindle to single percentages.

It runs towards the base, the girl following suit. Double barreled turrets turn to face them, firing a hail of lead. Ice crackles in response, exertion in the Tenno's part. Another sphere forms to deflect the projectiles. An area of absolute protection.

The young Faunus finds three in her sights, powerful eyes guiding her. Training kicks in. Solidifying her stance, aiming the weapon, and resting the stock to her shoulder, she fires three rounds. All hit their marks. A burnt hole in each turret and three dead from the shots. She turns to the being in hopes of fulfilling its expectations.

A curt nod is all she receives.

Ice lash into a single sphere and flies towards the entrance. Pure force dents the metal before succumbing to the cold. Another encases it in ice before a hail of bullets fire through it to into the waiting line of soldiers

From the outside, the Faunus continues to fire at the turrets, her shoulder slightly bruised from the recoil of the weapon, but nevertheless continues. Adrenaline flowed through her and her excitement reaches its peak. It numbs the pain. She switches to the icy entrance, clicking the switch on her gun. Full auto. A barrage of explosive Dust rounds fill the hallway in explosions and shrapnel.

Timing with her reload, the Tenno kicks the door with shattering force, sending it flying into the complex. Its left hand pulls back before a quick jerk sends a concentrated line of spears erupting from the metal, rending it useless. It impales a dozen soldiers trying to respond, their bodies violently slammed into the ceiling.

"Breach! Intruders in the building! I repeat, intruders in the building!" The speakers explode with activity and gun fire. Hundreds of rounds begin hailing the Tenno, but the sea of spears cover his speedy approach. Jumping from the cat walk, it slams its scythe with enough force to send the surrounding soldiers flying back, leaving a sizable crater on the metal floor.

They recover slowly, a doom they realize too late. Storm winds spin in fury around the intruder, icy spears forming at its feet. An expanding circle erupts from it, cryogenically freezing those caught in the radius instantly. With a wave of its hand, every statue caught shatters. No blood, but the crystalline remains of flesh.

Layla runs in, jumping down from the catwalk next to the Tenno. Her rifle trains on any remaining survivors and are taken down. It is at this moment that the adrenaline rush calms and she collapses onto her knees a shivering mess.

"I- I just- did I really do- holy crap." She blubbers out, her knees shaking and hands trembling. "H- how did- wow. Th-that was cool."

"The body and mind remember subconscious reflexes previously experienced. It is only a matter of putting the training into practice does the body and mind efficiently become one in order to ensure survival. Training in your part supports this. Efficient, tactical, and overall quick. I commend your performance Faunus." It replies, robotic reply, but a compliment nonetheless. She understands that being weak will result in her death, but being able to fight keeps her alive.

It approaches the following row of consoles, foreign letters inscribed into the screens. The primitive technology reacts to the sudden intrusion to its systems, the Tenno's own virus overriding any and all classified levels. Seconds after hacking, the terminals show the necessary information of the entire base's function. Soldier profiles, patrols, and miscellaneous items. The most intriguing being the resupply schedules.

"What is a Bullhead?"

"An airship. It comes here every few months to resupply us. Why?"

"It comes today. Two hours from now." It does not elaborate, but the Faunus knew what it meant. The two of them could leave the base and into civilization.

"I ain't letting you or that traitor leave this place alive. Over my dead body." A growl gains their attention. A rugged and aged soldier wearing the white camouflage attire of soldiers. A sword appears in his hand, curved with multiple serrated teeth, before jumping at the Tenno. A white blade parries the weapon and its fist connects with the soldier, sending him flying into the wall.

"Thats my drill instructor!" Layla yells, her rifle lowers to the ground. "You can't just kill him."

"He possesses a weapon and struck with lethal intent. It makes perfect sense to reciprocate his intentions to kill."

"Damn right I am and your traitorous ass is gonna die like you did with your fellow cadets." He hollers to her. The sword in his hand clicks, before a vicious transformation turns the weapon into a chainsaw. The engine revs, the teeth entering a vicious cycle of death. "Even if I have to kill myself to do it."

"Suicidal attempts do not often work as planned. A suggestion would be to surrender. You are outmatched and outnumbered." The Tenno replies, merely acting in logic of its enemies irrational state of mind.

"Not gonna happen." He charges, his weapon colliding with the scythe. A far more durable metal to not be cut by Orokin metals, he begins pushing his advantage, the teeth smashing against the blade multiple times in a futile attempt to cut it. The two begin a dance of death, the roar of the engine reaching its crescendo as their blades collide again and again.

"The battle can only hinder the chances of boarding the Bullhead. I will cut this engagement short." It states, a ball of ice in its palm. The sphere shoots to the ground behind the instructor, an icy patch forming around the impact area. "Your technique will be analyzed after your death. New information is required to combat non standard soldiers."

"What the hell do yo-" the instructor is cut short by a sharpened spear of ice through his heart, emerging from the patch. He lets go of the weapon and grabs the bloodied spike. "F-fuck, what the hell? An ice semblance. Didn't think you could control it like that."

"Semblance? A strange name to use for an inherent ability, but it will be stored for future reference." It states, curiosity rather than the signs of victory in its voice. "However, the primary objective is the Bullhead. Your hinderance has proven to be minimal. A swift death shall be given to you."

It pulls back the spear, letting the man drop to his knees. The scythe high in the air, a golden reaper cuts down another soul.

* * *

"It is done. For now, you shall begin arming yourself for the hijack of the Bullhead. Preparation is necessary and you have yet to show that. I will carry out my objective here."

"R-right." She ran deeper into the complex, her rifle ready to take down any stragglers. If she died, well, it didn't really matter to the Tenno, so it left her alone. The orders were to merely allow it to sort all the information in peace. No disturbances, just the sound of the wind.

The information gathering began. Surprisingly, there were hundreds of files regarding the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang's operations to sabotage the corporation, even enlisting their own employees to destroy it from the inside in order to take down its largest target. However, other files exposed governmental black mail and experimental weaponry. A boon to have knowledge of, especially if the Tenno could take it for itself.

The sorting of the information continued on for a few more hours until the sound of an aircraft graced its senses.

Closing the files after downloading the final few, it set a mass erasure of all data, along with the self destruction of the complex starting in thirty minutes. No evidence must be found of a Tenno here. The element of surprise was always its greatest asset.

Layla returned, her gear preparation ready. Two pistols holstered on a belt along with five charges of red Dust, and the rifle model she had picked up from earlier. The design was intriguing and the ammunition it had was certainly appealing, but the Tenno's senses had a strange revulsion of the design. Black and red with a rectangular and utilitarian concept. A rather unoriginal color and too suspicious to carry around. Despite it, the sensors in its frame had begun to recreate it as a blueprint for future usage.

Nevertheless, she was prepared. The Tenno greeted with a small nod before exiting the facility, the golden scythe in its grip and a ball of ice in another.

The next stop was the city of Vale. A short map of the city had been downloaded in its files. A fairly large city, it was a perfect place to set a temporary base of operations until the Tenno could send a distress beacon. Many landmarks to note for acquiring different technological devices to pursue the endeavor.

And perhaps even new weapons to share among its kin.

 **Well, that was interesting. Some references here and there about the Warframe community. Also, it's not gonna be some weird Faunus x Tenno stuff going in the background. The idea is... Disturbing to say the least, so just gonna get that out of the way. As always, please review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, or should it find an icy grave to die in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Much shorter than what I would have liked, but then again, I'm not exactly the best at world building. In case anyone is wondering, I've changed Vale according to what I think is best for the story, involving multiple factions, vying for different goals. Feels just like home huh?**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **As per usual, I do not own anything. No lawsuits please, it makes me cry**

Midnight. The beginning of a new day. Eight hours had passed since the ordeal started for the Faunus, yet it continued to feel like mere seconds. Everything happened so fast. It hurt to think about it, even more trying to comprehend what just happened. A pain that would not leave her until she could begin to fathom her situation.

"Ugh." she rubbed her forehead, another sharp pain spearing through it. It was definitely getting worse by the second.

But now, she had comfort. The seats on the Bullhead were considerably better than a tree stump and the heated insides warmed her. With no immediate danger around her, she relaxed considerably. The unused muscles ached from the sudden rush of activity and she could finally feel that bruise from the gun earlier. It was exhilarating to say the least, but what she found out that such highs could only get her so far. Even with all that energy, she had to give thanks to her deceased instructor. He was mean, didn't tolerate excuses, and worked her to the bone, but military instructors tend to do those things regardless of race, she supposed. The fact she managed to put it into practice, sloppy however it might have been, gave her enough of an advantage to survive.

The major contribution to her survival had been for the creature sitting on the driver's seat of the Bullhead, staring directly at the dark horizon. Intimidating, silent, and skilled at its job, the warrior managed to erase every existence in the base with relative ease. While its weapons were by no means exotic compared to the ones Remnant offered, their simplistic design gave it a sense of brutality with how efficient they were. No tricks, no transformations, just pull and kill. The shotgun itself made sure to ingrain the notion to her head permanently.

It made her stare at her own rifle. It too had no special parts attached to it, just a simple 'pull and shoot at the target' for effective results. Well, she wasn't the most agile to pull off the crazy and acrobatic feats other hunters were capable of, so it was a perfect fit. Hopefully, she would learn something other than that, if she had the chance to readjust herself to a more peaceful life.

It was a fleeting thought that she would live peacefully. Perhaps there would be a sliver of a chance to once they landed. The fact that Vale is a large city with an abundance of information in every corner would mean that it would not need her services any longer. She could just walk free right?

'Pfft, like it'll be that easy.' She told herself, gripping the rifle stock. The Fang had her face and profile. It'd be suspicious for a single Faunus piloting a Bullhead by themselves, even more that the supplies weren't delivered. Perhaps a plan to make them land inconspicuously would be a good thing. The VTOL's White Fang mark would be something to deal with especially.

"So... What's the plan? I take it that simply landing into a White Fang base and going guns blazing isn't enough?"

"The information had been an adequate amount to formulate a plan around such an idea. Attracting attention would lead to a more difficult task of ensuring I acquire more information and technology."

"Wait, you're after tech now? I thought you were just going to get info about Vale and the White Fang."

"Your technology is strange, especially the weapons. I've run multiple diagnostics on your former officer's weapon and have come to inconclusive results with their transformative ability. As a result, I will be procuring them for further study, ensuring I have data to recreate them at a later date. The data from your base has proven to be useful in finding hideouts for agents around Vale. Possible caches will be available there."

"So I have to go back to the Fang and spy on them?" She whispered back. Peace was certainly out of reach. Layla had hoped to put this entire thing behind her. An unfortunate turn of events for the girl.

"No. You are to map out the complex. Exits and entrances, hallways, rooms, and ventilation paths. It will allow for a simpler infiltration."

Ventilation? Why that? A roof or door is better right? Isn't it a bit too cramped for him?

"And patrols?" It forgot about those. Successful infiltration would mean it wouldn't be seen at all by any of the people in the base.

It turned its head towards her. Swift winds blew in response, biting against her cheek. Icy blades momentarily sprouted amidst the cold and ran down her spine. The fear of death loomed right next to her.

"Inconsequential."

* * *

Vale soon came in sight, the city as beautiful as it was when she left it. The bright twinkling lights of downtown, its hubs as busy at night as it was in the day. Groups huddled for fun, their loud cheers audible even above the sky. A city that was alive even in the dark, protected by their hunters. Oblivious and naive, their parties continue without a hitch under the rays light, the darkness shunned.

Yet in darkness, activity continued. The sight of cloaks passing in the shadows did not go unnoticed by the Faunus, her night vision making it clear as day. They glided under the black cover, avoiding the light, and converged into their own hubs. Vale was not without its faults. Like every city, it had its share of criminals lurking under the twilight. Strings pulled like puppets and those that dwell in the light cannot see its dance. The shifting of power and the chaotic struggles of day to day survival are commonplace, for both man and Faunus were equals in the most primal instinct—survival.

The Bullhead passed over the city, the cover of darkness its ally, and shifted towards Emerald forest. Endless even in the air, the forest was the undisputed territory of Grimm. Their hunting grounds and home. The stories told of hunters losing their lives within that infinite expanse. Lost, afraid, and some going insane. The forest had myths that spoke of temptation. Malice and lust that whispered into the distraught minds of hunters, rendering them incapable of practical thought before a demise by the Grimm.

Of course, they are but myths spoken long ago. The forest continues to be the Grimm's hunting grounds, but with Beacon Academy looming over it, the hunters are slowly taking the forest one acre at a time.

The aircraft shifted downwards, a slight dip in altitude. Black fingers reached towards them, yet could not touch its cold hull. These were dead, the leaves fallen for the coming of the winter. Futility to mar the metal, merely scratching and breaking themselves.

An isolated landing spot, covered by the jagged peaks of the mountains and the altitude. Miles away from the bustling city, yet closer to home than the last. The wings rotated, easing the metal giant down onto the snow. A soft crunch sounded from beneath as it came to a stop. The engine was cut and returned to a silence.

The pair exited, their weapons armed for the Grimm. The Tenno took the lead, moving quickly down the peaks with surprising agility for its size. Impossible jumps and gliding leaps, it was a sight to behold for Layla. Unfortunately, she did not have luxury of such skill, opting to take a safer approach. Its partner took the slower route, a natural trail by the cliffside, gradually dipping to the forest. The winds howled as the blizzard picked up, forcing the Faunus to stop and watch her step on her leap.

She took it, praying her luck was with her, and landed on her back, sliding to a stop under the Tenno's waiting feet. It stared for a couple of seconds before turning and jumping to the next ledge.

"I suggest you move faster. Weather in the mountains are much more severe and your chances of survival are slim." It spoke, the voice almost carried off by the winds, yet bit like fangs.

"Y-yeah, I got that." She stuttered. The cold. Oh how she hated the weather. It made her shiver, her nose was numb and she couldn't feel her ears. Abominable it was and she knew it would only get worse if they had to fight in the mountains. Oh no, her fingers were getting numb too.

"H-hey, why did you h-have to land us here anyway? Its too dangerous for me t-t-to have to climb up back here for supplies and I could get lost too."

"You will not have to return here. Your main objective is to remain in the city to observe the White Fang and inform me of their supply caches. As of now, I do not have a reliable information network, nor the means to create one. This will be the first step of such a plan."

"I just have to tell you of places that have interesting things for you then?"

"Amongst other things, yes. A simpler and safer alternative. Without dedicated weapons training, you are a hinderance in firefights. To involve in such activities, you will need to seek training elsewhere at your own time."

"Can't you teach me? You seem like a-whoa!"

The hand lashed out, gripping the hanging Faunus from the cliffside. The sudden danger certainly woke her up. She was on high alert and her shivering stopped momentarily. Perhaps it should have warned her of the ice. A lapse in judgement due to unnecessary speech. It struck the thought away and pulled the Faunus up.

"T-thanks." She gasped out. Her chest was beating hard and the adrenaline hadn't stop yet. 'If this keeps up, I think I might just die of a heart attack.'

"A lapse in awareness. Perfectly reasonable. Talking in such a storm will only cause harm. I advise you to keep silent until ground level."

"R-right."

* * *

Four hours. The entire trek was four hours to reach ground level. Granted, it would have been less than thirty minutes if the Tenno simply jumped off the ledge, but the presence of another party had severely limited its capability in order to assure the safety of its... Companion. Quite a handful with her ineptitude of the outdoors and inability to stay calm at almost any situation.

Incompetence aside, she managed well during the fight under the threat of death. Her training had given her the necessary skills to at least take down standstill targets. How she would do against others? The result is unfortunate to say the least. Nevertheless, they had somehow made it to the ground safely and towards Vale.

They had taken a farther route towards the city, three extra miles of walking to avoid the shadow of Beacon. The Tenno did not know the full capabilities of hunters and would rather ere on the side of caution. Weapons and skill dictated the outcome of a battle, at least in its mind. It had no doubt on its weapons and skills, but these hunters were an unknown factor, at least until a battle between them commences.

The pair reached the outskirts of the city. The lower dredges of the city certainly took upon the title with pride. A landscape drowning in poverty and crime, its stench of rotting food and corpses. Its denizens housed in shambled buildings and broken pipes, using the scalding steam and its byproduct as heat for their homes and a source to cook the disease infested rodents that roam the streets. Characters of varying degrees of revolting stared at the pair, their malicious smirks piercing their bodies.

The Faunus could only walk forward, her eyes cast down. It would do no good to watch these people suffer, even more that they had begun staring at her, some even hiding themselves and their from her when she passed. The fear of guns was prominent, most likely the event of shootings. With such a hostile environment even inside their bastion, the fear of their own had reigned far more than Grimm.

The Tenno disregarded such stares with its cold and imposing stature. The frozen winds that followed clawed down their back to emphasize the threat it possessed. Power emanated from it and threatening such a being would result in death. Those that sensed it backed off, their instincts already crying to stop them from death. Those that didn't continued to follow.

"You notice them?" Layla's voice went low, a sharp edge within the shroud of a whisper. The Tenno gave a curt nod, not seemingly bothered by the fact they were being tailed. In truth, such common thugs would only lead them to more answers than questions. The sensors had gathered a strange similarity to them. Their shoulder were marked with crossed guns behind a wolf head. No doubt some sort of organization.

"What do we do?" She slowly unholstered the pistol, ready for a firefight to ensue, only for the Tenno to stop her. It gave a slight shake of the head and gestured her to keep moving. Layla raised a brow to show her confusion, but continued nonetheless. The pattern had been subtle at first, but even she figured out their plan after a few minutes.

Their original path to the upper districts stopped them at a building. Dull, brown, but intact. Their enemies stalked the shadow, thinking it would hide them from sight. They should have been aware of a Faunus' night vision, but...

She glanced towards the icy warrior, still stoic and calm. They were watching out for him then. Well, it would be best to humor them, thinking they were in control.

They entered the building, a white veil blocking their path to the bustling noise that was a nightclub. How peculiar. A place like this in a rundown part of the city? That'd just be begging to be questioned. However, the part that made it strange was the lack of any partygoers. Aside from the commonly dressed thugs that slowly walked from the shadow of curtains, others armed in armor and protective equipment showed up, their weapons trained on them already

They wielded weapons, the majority the crimson blades in their hands. A lack of variety perhaps? Maybe budget problems? Well, it really didn't matter for the Faunus. She had three guns and a belt full of explosives, plus the extra aid of her savior.

"So... You two were the newcomers my guys were whispering about? Can't say I'm all that impressed. A Faunus and some guy in a fancy white trenchcoat, one of 'em being armed to the teeth. You White Fang?" The person spoke with a rather backwards accent in a high screeching voice. Dressed quite opposite to his voice, the man wore a black suit with the match slacks and shoes. His head was shaved, showing the incredible shortness of his hair, and a round head just begging to be shot. The man didn't appear to have any weapons on him, so it would do well to take him out just in case he was of some importance.

Layla shot a look at the Tenno, a minuscule nod unnoticed by the audience. "How'd you know?"

"Easy. You're Faunus, you still wearin' their uniform, and you got one their rifles. Pretty standard spec for their troops. Ain't exactly subtle, but whatever.

"Word around was that the Fang was recruitin' people in the slums to sneak in the factories 'round here. Talkin' about sabotaging Schnee owned property to make a point. Payin' some hefty amounts of money too. Thing is, my boss wants in on the operation. The Fang's been going around his territory lately and he ain't feeling appreciated for lettin' 'em in here."

"Do you really think you can take them on? They got can easily come down here and tear you all apart." She kept her facade going, trying to recall the limited information she gathered about the Fang during her time in the organization. She was still nervous against all the guns trained at her. The tension was almost palpable for her, being mistaken as White Fang at the wrong place.

"Listen missy, the White Fang ain't got shit on what we got down here. They don't fucking know the ins and outs of this place, even with all their high tech shit. We got home advantage and they aren't the only bastards trying to fucking scare the hell out of Vale. Trust me, we got more men than what the Fang got and they ain't afraid to kill anyone, be it man or kid."

"What's in it for us then? We can't exactly rely on common thugs to do our missions."

"And you trust those desperate bastards out there? Fucking half em can't read or write, and they'll say anything to get money to buy booze. Us? We got eyes, ears, and a whole shit ton of connections around here. Schnee ain't gonna know who or what fucked up their factories, but if you Fang want the attention, you can have it."

"I'll think about it. Any name I can pass on to the higher ups?"

"Corvas. The name's Corvas. Your bosses should know what that means." He said, nodding to his men, their rifles lowered. "Now git! You scarin' the locals with your shit. Get a fucking better costume to keep you from gettin' arrested too. Vale don't take too kindly of Faunus already."

She nodded, leaving the building with the Tenno following shortly. Outside, she gave a huge sigh of relief, the tension in her body finally leaving. It was by mere luck that she kept everything from being spilled out. Those kinds of people scared her, even though she had the weapons. Their personalities were hard to deal with, especially with having the extra burden of lying in front of their face. Well, at least she has a plan when meeting other Fang members, hopefully they too will know what the importance of Corvas.

"Ugh, that was... Fun. You could've jumped in at anytime."

"Unnecessary. Your speech was believable enough and my lack of knowledge concerning the White Fang's operations, as well as my appearance, would make them question me. You look and act the part of their agents." It replied cooly, taking slight glances at the rooftops of the buildings. "You were in no danger whatsoever."

Thirty-three. A lacking amount of security. Perhaps more precautions regarding defense mechanisms. The vault is also a point of interest. A reminder of a potential target.

The two walked to their original path, the manipulation of the goons to specific destinations a filed memory. The setback had proven to a be a boon in opening up Vale's potential cesspool of agendas. The players were slowly being exposed to the Tenno, players that hold certain strings in the infrastructure of Vale. How it would utilize them is something for the future.

In the end, regardless of their agendas, the Tenno will always hold the final treasure in its hands.

 **Well, that's that. Factions ar opening up and I've got an itching for more of em. They'll be introduced slowly instead of getting hit fast and hard by multiple info dumps about them.**

 **So did you like it, hate it, or would you like it to drown in a cesspool of rat corpses? Please review, it makes my soul happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The Void was an infinite dimension of hell and illogic quantities. Strange in its own way, it creates a mysterious energy and power within those that have found methods to harness the hellspace, accepting rather than denying its twisted existence.

And within that dimension, connections are created. They are formed and twisted to the same nonsensical rhythm of the Void, tying those influenced together in a string. A sensitive little bind that sends vibrations across time and space. A call that transcends the laws of reality to send out a signal. Primal and instinctual by nature yet calculated and logical.

Centuries of inactivity, atrophied to almost nonexistence, the first of many strings rung and the rest followed suit.

The Tenno moved quickly across the roofs of the business district. Flashing lights passed as it traversed the urban jungle expert ease. Neither Faunus nor human saw the warrior move within the shadows and over their lights, a blissful ignorance. A master of stealth and movement, despite its size, it gave the warrior a sense of freedom as it crossed the gaps.

It had done this in the past. The movements were far too familiar and instinctual, a motion honed like its blade. The memories did not flow, nor did they appear. The body remembered, but not the mind. It was... Frustrating, to say the least. They were there, locked, minuscule residue that kept the mind aware of the absent information. A gnawing feeling that gradually peaked without a form of concentration to crush it in favor of more productive thoughts.

Fortunately, the subject of its focus had changed.

There had been a surge of energy detected once they entered the city. A large quantity of it now residing within the walls of the skyscraper before it. The entire structure emanated the alien energy, coursing within its walls like blood.

The Tenno massaged its hands, the small orbs within forming like spores. Small as a human thumbnail, it begun to flick the orbs at the building with inhuman strength. They were remarkably durable, slamming into the walls with little damage. Upon impact, they activated. Hundreds of scanners exploded in an iridescent orange, surging forth to cover the building itself.

The light moved downwards, the source of energy found.

 _Basement._

 _Twenty meters underground._

 _Locked inside a room of twenty five cubic meters._

 _Heavily guarded. Twenty seven guards._

 _Lethal countermeasures._

 _Seven calculated moves for efficient dispatchment._

 _Two redacted. Explosive ordinance unavailable._

 _Marked._

The Tenno stood up and rushed back to its partner, the tower and target found. It would not take long for its scanners to begin mapping Schnee's tower.

What could be described as hesitance crossed the Tenno's mind as it eyed the Fang hideout. The resulting feeling wasn't warranted by any means. It had taken multiple scans of the building itself, along with the security and patrols. The entire building was laid bare for it to see and control by any means necessary. Every route, every camera, even their stashes of currency were all shown and marked.

It made no sense to have the feeling, but that would be checked another day, filed to the back of its mind. The operation was to begin immediately.

Energy flared, the gates that blocked the torrential flow of void broken and coursing through the frame. A single jump crossed the fifty meter gap, leaving an icy trail atop the cratered roof.

The Faunus glanced back, her larger ears twitching slightly at smooth sound of the Tenno's landing.

"Got everything you need?" Layla asked. "You were gone for a while."

"A momentary curiosity." It replied conclusively.

"Uh, okay then?" The Faunus was confused, but the cryptic answer was suffice for it.

She turned back to the building, its flashing lights visible from the outside. The screams and cheers overshadowed the bass. It was agonizing for her ears. Another nightclub, but with even more people. A disguise was necessary.

She had taken the man's advice too, ripping apart her any indication of her membership. Now it just looked like she had gotten in a rough fight. Hmm, should she go and just take them from someone else?

It'd be so easy too. Just point the gun and tell them to hand over their clothes. No harm, no foul. They keep their money and life, she gets clothes to blend in.

A snap from above and clothes rained down on the muddy streets as the scythe fell next to her, alongside the warrior that picked it up.

"Camouflage is necessary."

"That works too." She said, going into the alley with a pile of clothes. "Oh, this is a cute blouse. Wonder how they got th- oh, this T-shirt is really nice too."

After several minutes of commenting on the status and viability of the clothes, she emerged with a simplistic look of a beige vest over a white collared shirt. The jeans certainly gave her a semi formal look, alongside the running shoes.

"Found a gun holster here too. Good to hide my pistol. Nothing for my rifle though." She sighed, putting the pistol under the vest. "Hard to look casual while trying to stay armed."

"Fashion is unnecessary." The Tenno spoke, keeping the thoughts of a better mixture of color and clothing to itself. Unneeded, but perhaps advice could be given at a later date. "Sidearms are a more versatile weapon in these close ranges."

"Well, you're the expert." She muttered, putting the gun behind a nearby dumpster. "Right, lets get this over with."

The warrior nodded, moving towards the building alongside her. A means for protection while she begun her initiation with the Fang. A clueless child, but one with potential given her earlier actions. Refinement was necessary, but the material was good.

They entered, a white veil shrouding the flurry of colors behind it. Various humans danced as they crossed the floor with many turning their gaze at the pair. An expected outcome given the Faunus' features and the Tenno's overall appearance. Of course, its humanoid appearance and vague resemblance of clothing had merely incited their curiosity, not their hostility. While some tried to approach, their questions were met with silence from both.

The Faunus moved to a taller man near the bar. The body height and build were tall and muscular, respectively. Short black hair, formal wear in contrast to the assumed dress for the building. Her direction towards him showed a sign of recognition, if anything to go by her increased step and breathing. Waiting for any reactions is its main concern.

"Err, hi, excuse me, but uh, you're Junior right?" Layla stuttered out, her earlier signs of confidence had reverted back to her usual introverted self.

"You know me? Well, that's a big surprise. What do you want?" The man, now identified as Junior, had relaxed his posture marginally. Back is leaned against the counter, elbows in, and weight is shifted towards the left leg. Systematical calculation of incapacitation to lethal takedowns were quickly cycled.

"Err, yes. I'm from the, uh, outpost in the North. Um, Instructor Garfield, if that rings any bells?"

"You're one of the old man's little rookies then. Well, guess you aren't the first to back out of that place. Again, what do you want?" Junior asked once more, an annoyed tone of irritability.

"Y-yeah. Um, I'd like to get hired here. As part of the organization? I- I'm not really a fighter and all, but I still want to make it better. I have some training too from the outpost!" She sputtered out, her confidence lowering even further.

"Kid, you need to relax. Plus, you're talking to the wrong person if you want to join them. I'm the middleman, the guy who gives people info in exchange for cash. I'm not part of their shit."

Layla gazed at the Tenno, surprised to find that it wasn't where she wanted it to be. Looking around, she barely caught the glimpse of its body lurking near her position, seemingly disguising itself from a distance. Despite its appearance, the warrior was well hidden from the untrained eye among the club.

"O-oh... Err, who do I need to talk to then?" She asked, her palms sweaty and eyes averting from the man's face. Were it a ploy, it would have been a near perfect act of weakness. Quite unfortunate that it wasn't.

"Torchwick is the person here to help you get with the Fang. He's all buddied up with them. Where he is is anyone's guess, but he's in Vale."

"A-and, does Corvas ring a bell?" One more question before leaving.

"Him huh? Yeah. Slum gang leader near the edge of Vale. Lots of power and tends to fight it out with the Fang and Schnee when it comes to territory. You never really know about 'em considering the Faunus make a bigger ruckus than they do. Rest of the info's not free after this, so either get going or pay up."

"N-no, that's it for those questions." A middleman. A hub for information to seep through from all of Vale and its powers. "C-can I still join here though? I-if the Fang doesn't want me that is. I'm not really the kind of person that fights, b-but I'm good with other stuff, I swear!"

Junior merely raised a brow. "Work here? In the club? Kid, you're not even old enough to be here. The Fang's always willing to accept any Faunus. My place doesn't exactly like you guys, so someone like you working here is bad for the business. Now scram, I ain't got time for your shit. I have a business to run."

Layla nodded, tipping her head as thanks for the information before leaving the club, the Tenno following closely behind. Sufficiently distant from the building and her weapon strapped around her, she looked at her companion.

"So, this wasn't a Fang hideout. Just a middleman in the entire thing." She began her short summary. "This Torchwick guy, he's apparently the person I have to find to get into the Fang in this sector and the guys who we met earlier are in another gang fighting both the Fang and Schnee."

"Multiple factions divide the city. A delicate balance to wipe out each other's strengths in order to prevent a power vacuum. Choosing this establishment as an alternative is in good judgement as I've seen with your coercion, despite your failure."

"Oh, uh yeah. Thanks, I guess." She gave a small nod at the praise before gazing back at the building. "We'll still need to find Torchwick though. He's my ticket into the Fang so we can start sabotaging it from the inside. But..." She trailed off.

"Sabotage alone can lead to higher chance of exposure. A partner within is beneficial, but unfortunately, Faunus are adamant supporters of the cause." It finished.

"Yeah, I can't exactly turn the corner and find another Faunus who's willing to sabotage the Fang. That'd be counterproductive." She sagged against the wall, and looked to the cracked moon. "Whatever, I'm sure we can do something about it later."

"A momentary setback. The whereabouts of Torchwick is necessary. The means to do so require reconnaissance all over the city. A lengthy procedure to take with only a pair. Perhaps it would be prudent to find a base of operations to organize new information."

"Oh, uh, I guess we can go to my house. I think my mom still runs a shop there, so I'm sure we can stay there." The Faunus was visibly nervous of the suggestion. Of course, given the risk with her parental guardians, it would induce such an effect. Other alternatives would be effective, but lengthy.

"Very well. Lead the way to your home. I will escort from above." The Tenno gave a quick nod and disappeared into the roofs.

"Hope Mom doesn't ground me off the bat for coming back after all this." Layla muttered to herself as she walked towards her home.

Among the arsenal of the Tenno, the Lex was considered to be one of most powerful. The combination of alloy metals and rubidium turns the pistol into a lightweight sidearm. Void circuitry laced across the barrel enhance bullet speed and changing its close range ability to a long range monster. Rubedo tipped with void enhanced microcircuitry to change bullet effects through proper modification.

From the roofs, its scanners have proven to be a lethal partner to the weapon. Tipped with a corrosive tip and explosive payload, it would do well against heavier and much farther away targets its Primary could not reach.

The slums had multiple questionable individuals, but the few it saw from above were armed and stalking the Faunus. It would give them a chance upon their convergence on the girl.

They surround her and she reflexively tensed, reaching for her pistol. It leveled the weapon and fired to the knee of the closest. Corrosive chemicals melted shattered bone and muscle as he screamed. Five more rounds find their intended targets, each punching through limbs at hypersonic velocities. Screams filled the air as they all fell, a leg either blown off by the set explosives within the rounds or melting from corrosive acids.

The Tenno ejected the magazine and reloaded, acknowledging the Faunus' gaze with its own before nodding to continue as it holstered the weapon and followed. The cold guardian angel moved with efficiency, tagging each street with its own cameras.

Layla stopped at a modest shop, its lights dim and ready to close. Pots of plants decorate the outside, rows of various plant life within from the angle it could see. Two stories, no doubt the second being the living space.

The daughter entered the shop, looking at the shelves full of flowers. Bouquets hung to the side while individual flowers laid neatly in rows. Upon approaching the counter, she got a glimpse of an aging woman, wrinkles just beginning to set in her still smooth face. Kind and gentle blue eyes turned to the steps and widen in surprise.

"Hey mom. I'm back." Layla said meekly.

"Layla..." She moved out of the counter and approached her daughter, touching her soft cheek, cuts of earlier battles still marring the once flawless skin. "The... The Fang came by earlier. They said," she bit back a tear. "They said one of their outposts were destroyed and that there were no... Survivors."

"Mom, I survived the... Blast. Took me three days to even get to the edge of the city." She lied through her teeth as she gazed at her mother's eyes. "I-I'm home."

The older woman pulled her into an embrace, tears freely flowing out. She whispered to the child. "Yeah, you are."

Layla could only kick herself internally. She straight up lied to the woman that raised her and cared for her. The very woman who supported her decisions without questioning it. She trusted her to help the cause and to bring an end to the discrimination. A road to change the world for the better. No, not of that was true. The child merely wanted to survive and be safe and to do so meant spitting on that trust.

"Mom, I'm kinda tired. Is- is there a room I can use?" She asked after her mother stopped.

"Yes, of course. Your room is still how you left it. I- I just cleaned it this morning after all." She smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "You need some well deserved rest."

"Yeah, thanks."

Up the stairs, the second door to the right, there was a stock wooden door with a finicky lock that refused to let anyone enter unless it turned just right. A click and she found her room still as clean as the day she left. A single bed to the wall and desk across. Her books were neatly stacked in one corner and her lamp on another. Carpet flooring that rubbed her feet roughly, and a single window that watched the outside.

There, she flipped the switch, the white colored walls creating a dull glow. And the Tenno leaning against the wall, arms crossed, patiently waiting for her to enter.

"You got inside." She said simply as she closed the door. "What do we do now?"

"It would take a majority of my time to properly hunt down Torchwick. However, the means to do so would be easier with access to Vale's communications. The complete control of such a system would leave the city open to our watch. It would benefit us well to take the time to do so." It began, standing straight and walked towards the window. "However, it would be unfeasible for you to embark on such a task considering your body's fatigue. Rest and recuperate."

It gave a final glance to see her smile as she nodded, watching the warrior leave through window silently like the winter winds.

The body of these Faunus would require a more thorough understand. Perhaps a deeper investigation of their limits is also in order. To find these results, a laboratory would also be necessary. Another for their weaponry. Regardless, she's gained an ounce of trust from the Tenno and would not be its victim for its thoughts. Although effective on its own, it would still need the Faunus for her trust in it. The child harbored no ill will against it and only logical answers would find its way toward her ears. Until she ceases to be important, she will be a temporary companion to protected.

The winds had picked up as it bounded across the city. The Schnee tower would be its first target. A mark on it for housing an energy familiar to its own. What it had had the potential to either advance or hinder its plans. Of course, these were merely short term in scope. The void connects around its frame and the senses of its kin were vague, but present. Inside that tower held something that resonated to the Tenno. What it was, it didn't know, but the memories grew vivid the closer it went. Flashes of fire and gold, regal spires that fell upon the weak, and blades stained with royal blood.

What the tower had would be excavated and removed, forcibly if necessary. The primitives of this planet had yet to understand the corrupted power they held in its cages. What the Tenno didn't enjoy thinking was one phrase.

 _Why was it not unleashed?_


	5. Chapter 5

The scanners had expired as the Tenno reached its vantage point from its previous trip near the tower. Taking the information, it found the structure of the tower to be rigid and uniform. Corridors were incredibly tight and had little means of cover aside from corner intersections. Few rooms had open spaces, cover is certainly a preference for these humans, but the capability of its weapons leave the enemy no chance to hide.

The lower areas were a series of halls organized to act as a maze. Hundreds of different pathways around the object with only a single entrance to the room. It would take it a considerable amount of time to navigate through, but the means of ripping apart the walls straight to the objective was a possibility if the material proved malleable enough.

More scanners pulsed on the ground, glowing an iridescent orange as hundreds of items were observed and documented. A cycle of firing the orbs till a path could be found if the first plan did not work. Guards were revealed and surveillance cameras were marked to prevent knowledge of its infiltration. Hundreds of potential entrances were shown and kept note of as the Tenno stood across its target. Winter winds began to gather as it slowly built up its reserves, biting against the mortar of the roof. A few more moments of preparation was all it needed before starting its mission.

Two hours had passed before sufficient data was gathered and sorted through. Coming towards the front entrance would result in the quickest route towards the item, but against a sufficient amount of force to warrant liberal use of ammunition. It was a tactic favored by the more savage of its kin, but with limited resources, it simply did not wish to waste bullets against these frail creatures. Perhaps only the usage of its scythe could remedy that. The stopping power of their weaponry was incredibly weak, even in volleys. Something to take note of.

Underground sewage systems were another option. Taking the route would result in minimal opposition and the element of stealth to ensure silent entry. The lack of control on surveillance is an issue to be dealt with, but resistance after the security of the target would substantially increase. A likely choice given the lack of salvageable ammuntion.

The results were the same. The considerable amount of conflict would give the enemy complete attention to it and will divert resources to stop it from taking the target, if the security of the subject were anything to go by.

An outline of the object flashed briefly in its vision before fading into a single dull yellow dot. The routes were connected to its mind, the information vivid. Sufficient data moved forward and dispensed the information as the Tenno followed and fell into the alley, its entrance bolted shut. A minor inconvenience.

Ice crept against the bolts and concrete, hardening and breaking it down. A deft tug ripped the grate open and the wide sewer was entered after.

Landing silently, the Tenno's circuits energized marginally from the Void signature farther in. A residual energy burst that happened every few minutes. The surprising thing was the lack of warped space from exposure to raw void energy. Without the proper channeling and refinement of the energies, the very reality would begin to change to the randomized nature of the Void, even outright destroying the space. The amount focused into this object was akin to ripping a chunk of the very dimension itself and containing its expansive nature.

The consequences of it would be catastrophic. It was a surprise that it hadn't destroyed the city in the first place, but either way, the Tenno would need to retrieve it before it goes out of control.

The warrior stopped in front of a dead end, touching the brick and mortar, commanding ice to expand between the cracks. Tendrils of ice slowly crept from the tips of its fingers to the wall. Slow and methodical until the energies of the frame circulated into the ice, completely flash freezing the wall.

The wall shattered inward from a light push, inadvertently crushing two armed guards against the wall. An inconsequence to its plan and began to walk the halls of the maze, the predetermined path laid out clearly and the scythe gripped in its hand to kill any enemies that may come its way.

The facility was uniform and boxy, a utilitarian design marked with only the neon blue lights and gray walls. Sliding doors moved normally, while cameras sat stationary and observed a fixed area. An impractical use of surveillance. The stranger thing was the difference between the upper and lower floors. While the lower was utilitarian, the upper had a more vibrant color and variation. Perhaps this was the laboratory? It would certainly explain the environment.

It seemed that the Tenno would have to download the information here too once the artifact was in hand.

Another pulse was released and slammed against the Tenno. A flood of energy entered its system, but reality had begun to change with each step. The wave of Void had frozen the entire hall behind him with only a line from its body seemingly unaffected. Jutting ice crystals the size of human arms grew from the ceiling and walls like a virus and curved inward of itself. Their compositions reminiscent of its own creations. Similar in their forms, but the corruption of the environment says otherwise, warping the very walls to create the ice.

The closer it went, the stronger the Void began to resonate in its cell. Something powerful was stored within and the containment they brought lacked sufficient technology to hold its strength. Such foolishness from primitive creatures. To contain the Void is to ask for an unholy damnation.

The Tenno moved faster, a blur in its full sprint. The alarms were sounded a few minutes after.

"Intruder! There's an intruder in the lower basement floor. I repeat, there is an intruder in the lower basement floor." The automated voice blared throughout the facility, alerting every single guard to converge into its position. Of course, that would be fine. The Tenno feared no enemy in this world and their numbers will be their only advantage against its wrath. No army would stop it from reaching the artifact, nothing in this planet can. They've yet to prove their worth for its strongest capabilities.

Footsteps echoed from both sides of the corridor. Dozens of soldiers by the sound of frequent and disorderly gaits. No cover in the hallways. That would be fine, cover was for the restricted. And it was far from shackled to these walls.

Biting winds crystallized and sharpened, rushing in every ventilation pore that riddled the facility at a molecular level. Unrestricted and powerful, the twin fists slammed to down and crystal void exploded from the floor and walls, expanding outwards. Soldiers turned the corner and were promptly skewered by the wave of spears. Screams were cut short and gunfire was an absent sound.

Efficient and smooth, it retracted its fist and stood up, calling back the scythe from the Void and walked away from the impaled remains and shredded walls dripping with blood. More would be coming soon, so reaching the goal would need to be hastened.

The bulky Tenno unleashed the torrent of energy through the frame, stimulating the nerves, increasing speed and reaction. It darted like a bullet across multiple hallways, a deadly blur that begun to cut its way through security team after security team. No time for them to react before their death was upon them. Shots fired wildly at a ghostly white figure before a golden scythe harvested their lives.

The Tenno, for once, reveled in the blood bath.

Upon reaching the room, the trail of bodies ended with the last two guarding it. Frozen statues of horror and pain. The projectiles it threw were far stronger than it had wanted them to be. Their torsos had been caved in by the time the freeze kicked in effect, no doubt organs were waiting to explode from the pressure.

The Tenno turned its attention to the door, questioning why it did not open. Touching the door, it simply sat there, unmoving from its touch. Looking to the side, it found a panel, numbers riddled into a scanner.

The warrior approached it and placed its hand over it. Circuitry and programs were torn open for it to see. Forced reprogramming turned the struggling system to a broken puppet as the Tenno made quick work of the primitive security system, unlocking the door with practiced ease.

The room itself was large and followed the rigid, uniform set up of every other room in the facility. Eight rectangular coffins sat upright, two per side of the room, with each wrapped with thick wires. Residual Void signatures coursed through these threads, creating a small layer of Void around the coffins. It was particularly weak in terms of coating, but the main focus for the Tenno was the center of the room.

Multiple wires ran around a small, clear cylindrical container. The source of the energy itself. The entrance to the void. A Void key shone brightly as another pulse escaped its container and into the coffins. To use the power of the key as an energy source was playing a dangerous game of turning the entire facility into a smoldering crater or a warped abomination.

Regardless, it found the key. The Void was to be kept safe in its own hands, not to naive civilizations. The Tenno smashed the container, inciting another alarm, the room turning to a bright red. Hiding the key itself was easy as it turned its attention to the giant footsteps behind him.

Ice surrounded the frame and expanded into a frozen bastion as the walls of the building collapsed to missiles and bullets. A large mechanical monstrosity lumbered forward, its weapons at the ready alongside humanoids clad in white, surrounding the globe.

"Put your weapons down and your hands up!" The order was ignored, opting to observe the forces against the Tenno. The larger robot stood to close off the hole it made, several armaments with an emphasis on large rounds. Two launchers were resting on its shoulder and four weapons to its side. A cockpit was spotted, noting the use of a pilot instead of being unmanned.

 _Thirty-one enemies total._

 _Ten in front, surrounding automaton._

 _Seventeen surrounding globe. Lightly armored. Eliminate then focus mechanoid._

 _Efficient destruction through crystallization and complete immobilization._

 _Executing._

The Tenno raised its hand and watched as the Void answered. Its power surged through the systems in anticipated release. Tapped from its hellish dimension, it swirled into sub zero temperatures around the focal point of its summoner, coming ever so close to the point of implosion. Shards of ice grew through the warped metal, cooling and creating void tainted icicles. A single clench of its fist sent down a white wave of frozen Void, the tainted ice claiming every android in the room into a frozen statue. Whole systems shut down, back up reserves struggled to restart, and all forms of movement and communication from its source were cut off.

A wave of its arm dismissed their human forms, calling the coursing energy to explode and shatter into shards. Thirty one became thousands of metallic remains to be called upon as they gathered around its opened palm, the residual energy warping it into the a single sphere of focused ice. A flick of the wrist sent it flying to its cockpit, before splitting mid air. Shards of ice and metal slammed against both limbs, the groan a sign of progress until was swallowed by the ice. The pistol was drawn in a flash, sending a corrosive hypersonic bullet right through the joints and rendered the limbs useless as they shattered

The Tenno charged, scythe drawn as the bullets hailed. Orokin steel repelled the rain of lead as energy surged into action, flowing through frame and weapon. Bullets simply ricocheted or were obliterated as it rushed its underside. Void coated metal bit into the unprotected leg and carved through with a screech. Its free arm gripped the second leg and liberated it from the torso with a deft pull.

The Atlas robot fell limbless, unable to protect itself. A perfect execution stage for the warrior. It sheathed its weapon and leapt high enough to touch the ceiling before falling back to earth, trailing a white glow. Its fist pierced through the metal, letting the ice within its palm blossom to countless shards as the metal was ripped open by the emergence of countless spears.

It ripped the limb out and hopped down, content with its work. A suitable exercise for it to have, but found them lacking in true lethality. An unfortunate side effect for their society, but one that could be remedied given enough time. But it would not be there to watch its growth. It was necessary for it to find a way off this planet and make contact with its kin.

The key would be the first step to do so. An entrance to secure a tower created by the Orokin would no doubt be able to contact others. The means to do so, however, would not be easy. The technology wasn't up to the standards the Tenno required, but given the fact that a Void Key appeared within the city meant there were other signs of Orokin influence hidden within this world.

All it had to do was find it. The possibility of many being hidden within the city would be high, but their traces would be suppressed. Just like the key, these people had managed to hide its presence at a certain distance. It would need a way to track them, a goal to be considered.

But for now, it would retreat. The facility was in high alert and were already diverting its reinforcements towards the room. There was no point in wasting time and ammunition for blood.

It would have been proven to be an oversight for many to ignore such important relics of the past, as history would reset its course once more. The golden empire fell to its warriors and to its enemies. Slain were the emperors of the past and rose the oppressed, lawless and free. It would only take the first few to begin the reclamation of the failed conquest.

From the prisons, each rose silently to the air. Eight silent acknowledgements and eight cores glowing brightly for revenge. Their creators have long lost died, but their descendants remain. No longer shall they live.

The Directive was sent through them.

 ** _Eliminate the Tenno_**


	6. Interlude: Alad V's deal

"Lotus, our spies have reported an increase in Corpus activity near Pluto. Multiple battleship escorts have been spotted orbiting the planet, three transports filled with Crewmen have been unloaded. Eximi units have also been deployed to oversee multiple facilities. Hyena Proxies have been mobilized and are approaching the planet within a few hours.

"Further more, their repairs on the Outer Terminus rail has been put into priority by what we've seen. Coordinates for the first jump is unknown, but are currently being investigated upon. A Tenno cell is advised to go investigate and retrieve information of their operations." The cephalon chirped.

"Thank you Cordylon. Monitor their activities for now and notify me when more information comes through. Begin Sortie protocol and relay to all Tenno operatives. Wait for my permission to activate."

"As you command Lotus." The cephalon disappeared into the networks of the facility, leaving the Mother to call her children for the next activity of the day. Mission reports flowed into her network, millions of ever changing data being circulated between her and Cordylon. From the extermination of entire ships to the captured scouts waiting for interrogation, they were all sorted and filed by importance. A perpetual task of data organization as they continued their work in the shadows as the omniscient guide of the Tenno.

"Communication request from: Alad V. Will you accept?" A smaller program of Cordylon floated to her side, opening a panel to answer or dismiss.

A nod opened the video message, the Corpus merchant coming into view.

"Lotus, I'm glad you've answered my call. Considering our current...partnership, I've come to inform you about the activity regarding the Solar Rails, my own two credits. It seems the Frohd Bek has begun some form of expansionary movement in an attempt to get hold of Orokin colonies beyond the system. What he wants is anyone's guess, but considering its the Corpus, well, Profit numbs the pain.

"I'd suggest sending the Betra- Tenno to stop the attempt, but I'm sure you've already thought of that, you might even have already started doing it. Regardless, I also have another proposition."

"Get on with it Alad." The Sentient growled uncharacteristically. She never enjoyed the man's presence, let alone his advice. The fact that the his favor with the Tenno had already been paid in spades made her wonder why she deigned him the attention.

"Touchy Lotus, no need to rush. As I was saying, perhaps you should just let them do it. Let them finish while you wait, perhaps even lend your services to protect their work. In the off chance you do not wish to work with them, I have my proposal. I'll give you the schedule of their transports coming in with their supplies and troops, as well as their routes."

"What's stopping you from giving the Grineer the same information? I'm sure they have the necessary means to compensate you."

"Ah my dear Lotus, those dogs don't have the means to get what I want. Too brutish and set in their ways to even help with it. But that is a good suggestion, maybe a tip on their part to start another battle while your agents sneak during the chaos. I'd say you're getting the better part of the deal here. And all I want is the same thing I ask of you last time. A favor."

Her Tenno could easily gather the information, but the time to sort through their data would be a long while, especially with the multilayered firewalls and malicious code within. An extremely long process even with her cephalons. Plus, the chaos between Corpus and Grineer fighting over the rail was a perfect situation to take control of and replicate the Rail's power to travel to other systems, possibly finding new artifacts and sleeping Tenno beyond the Origin System, a boon to possibly bolster their numbers.

The problem was the possible reinforcements of the Sentient threat and release of the Technocyte virus further into the stars. The risks of helping the repair of the Outer Terminus Rail could spell disaster for the isolated colonies of the Orokin and their own. Expansionary attempts of both Grineer and Corpus will be highly focused towards the planet, an opportunity neither factions will be wanting to miss.

Then there was the headache she knew to be the Syndicates.

"I'll consider your offer Alad. Contact me within the week's end for my decision. Till then, it will be between us. Understood?"

"Crystal." The comms shut off and Lotus leaned back on her seat. A whole new can of worms was just opened. Both could possibly benefit her Tenno, but the fact was that it could endanger them. Should she enforce the status quo between the powers or go for the risk and discover more of her sleeping children?

"Cordylon."

"Yes, Lotus?"

"Notify all Tenno of increased activity in Pluto. I'll need them to begin gathering information before my next meeting with Alad."

"Shall I begin withdrawing from our vaults for their payment?"

"Yes. I'll need them prepared."

"Understood. Catalyst blueprints will be distributed accordingly." The A.I disappeared into the facility.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nothing like adding three chapters in one go right? Of course, I have to update each with a random AN. Or not. I don't know if I want to, but since I'm writing this, might as well go through with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah ownership not mine yadda yadda belongs to owners lalala don't sue me.**

The retrieval of the Void Key was a major boon that the Tenno would begin to implement into its agenda. The very nature of the object was already beneficial in contacting its kin, but without the proper tools to refine and redirect the collapse of space in order to enter the Void could end with an uncontrollable chain reaction that may or may not destroy a chunk of land in order to follow the (lackthereof) physics of the dimension. The resulting collapse could not only destroy, but infect with the series of potent energies within. Warped landscapes to grotesque animals and people could run rampant within the planet.

The worst case would be complete annihilation. The Void was fickle and unpredictable, especially to the uneducated and naive. The laws within that baffled the Tenno's former handlers and masters would only drive them insane. Or worse, seek answers and be part of the cycle of intruders that have tried in the past. Regardless, it would not end well for the denizens of this world.

Trying to move forward from the thoughts, the icy warrior tore through the concrete and steel, Orokin craftsmanship proving to be superior to these pseudo human. Dozens have been cut down, the black blood that coursed through these robots spilled across the walls, yet never staining the pristine white blade of the reaper. It moved like a winter blizzard, effortlessly yet brutally mangling those caught in the storm of steel.

The utilization of the Lex pistol came with its advantages, given the enemy's lack of proper countermeasure against corrosive acid. Three rounds exploded from the barrel, modded for full penetration and corrosion, and punched through several robotics and human bodies. Power behind the diminutive pistol was often a surprise for other opponents, at least until the hypersonic bullet tears through them and turns their skull into a large stain on a wall. It showed results as the approaching squad fell in a single burst.

Crossing the distance towards its secondary objective, the air froze instantly around the unfortunate soul that tried to blindside the Tenno with its inferior blade. The instant the weapon touched its shields, lashing Void retaliated ten fold as it brutally enveloped the body. Microscopic spears punctured pores and spread the frozen energies to organs and nerves, completely submerging the attacker in a perpetual prison of ice and pain until the frozen virus reached its brain.

The scythe gave the soul mercy as it came at a second sweep to reap the harvest. The warrior was no monster. It would give these men and women, even their robotics a swift death. A mercy to those that opposed this warrior god unlike those that earned its ire.

The weapons were holstered and the handles of the double doors froze as its hand gripped hard. A means to reinforce and weaken the materials of this world. For these primitives, Void clad ice was a near impossibility to damage, much less penetrate. But for the frame, it was a fragile substance, easily broken with a swing of the fist. Unfortunate for the enemy indeed.

Tearing the doors from their hinges, the warframe rushed with its makeshift shields into a hail of gunfire. Hundreds of bullets pelted the reinforced doors to no avail as the aggressor closed the distance in an instant. The weight and momentum of the door were taken into account as it began to change its stance. Skidding with the left foot, the door grasped with its right hand was thrown, curling the arm to promote a lethal spin. Circling completely as the left door was dragged and pushed as an impromptu ram, it rushed the same direction of the flung piece of metal.

Their desperate attempts of shooting were silenced by slabs of metal that rushed down their squad of twelve. The thrown slab had bisected their comrades instantly before embedding itself into the walls, its dull gray edges stained with blood and chips of bone. There was little time to react as the second slab slammed against their bodies, a force comparable to a truck that sent them flying back as their sight was filled with a frozen wall of metal closed in.

Those that survived the initial charge poured every bullet, every magazine, into the few enemy, taking advantage of its sudden stillness. Shimmering blue ripples pulsed as each round smashed against the shields, slowly whittling it down. One digit after another it fell, but the Tenno moved again with a vengeance. Twin maws bellowed as bladed pellets spun out, bisecting the offending soldiers. Their eyes betrayed them as the enemy disappeared, only for a bone white blade to carve through their torsos and the echoing roars of a shotgun.

In the end, one solder remained. The man stood at the center of the bloodshed, the bodies of his squad shredded apart. He discarded the weapon and fell to his knees. The hellish sight of a single person tear through the best guards of the Schnee company had torn his will and awaited the executioners blow.

It never came. Those bloodied eyes only stared at the empty control room, the massive room getting hazier by the second. After that, he fell asleep as the nightmares showed him blood and ice.

* * *

The Tenno walked past the unconscious man and towards the large screens of the control room. Schnee's entire security system was mostly unscathed from the skirmish, only bits of wiring hanging from the ceiling and walls. The main controls were at least intact.

Hacking something so large would be considered impossible given it was a Schnee product, but considering the intruder's capability, it turned to be merely child's play. The security was hilariously fragile as the code was extracted and opened to show the numerous security cameras and sensors the entire lower facility had. All well and good, but information regarding everything the company did was a far better prize than staring at the movements of soldiers.

Moving forward to the main data server, its main systems began extracting the files, going again for less organization and putting effort in downloading everything. The amount of data was massive, so information would be limited, but certainly not lacking. Encrypted files were the first to be taken, followed by trade routes and facilities, and finally weaponry.

The data would not be purged like the Faunus outpost. With such a steady stream of information, it would hamper the progress of leaving the planet. Intead, it would be its informant. Creating a virus was not a difficult task for the warframe. its ability to purposely corrupting an insignificant part of its systems to monitor and replace information, acting more as a medium between the Tenno's systems and their servers.

Furthermore, the access of a wide public network throughout the facility gave it a remote access to it all. Tracking the entire populous in not just Vale, but the other Kingdoms would make targeting key individuals a much easier task, possibly even locating ancient Orokin artifacts if luck would smile to its favor. It would be a waste to not take this opportunity.

The virus was deployed and sent into their servers. It would take a few hours before the bug settled to a part of their system to begin filtering information between frame and server. Enough to let the warrior escape without anymore bloodshed.

* * *

The Tenno had disappeared for three days, but with what the news said about the Schnee ruckus, she could guess where it was at the moment. Its determination to search for information was one she identified as relentless. Multiple deaths, no traces of the killer, and every camera and sensor having been erased. The only witness was a man that was found unconscious in the attacked server room. The details haven't been leaked yet, so figuring out who it was had everyone on edge.

The sudden appearance of someone who would actually attack the heart of the Schnee company, succeed and not leave a trace was frightening. Could it have been part of the White Fang? An attack to prove a point that no fortress the Dust company made was impenetrable?

For others, maybe. She could chuckle dryly as she knew the true intention. Turning off her scroll, she listened to a ruckus happening downstairs. She instinctually grabbed her pistol and holstered it. The shop was at the edge of the industrial sector, so occasional ruffians would come and try to make a quick buck. Nothing too new, so someone with a gun should scare them away easily.

It could have just been instinct, maybe even reflexes to escape from the phantom grip of death that her savior instilled to her those days ago, but when Layla walked downstairs and found her mother at gunpoint by the same thugs she saw in Junior's club, her mind went into overdrive. Her muscles tightened and eyes dilated into a deranged animal. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she moved into the cover of shelves. The bastard fucking exposed them

"Now ma'am, we'd like to ask you to let us speak with your daughter. A small talk really, just to tell her about job opportunities." The voice said, filled with confidence and condescension enough to make her unholster the pistol strapped to her thigh.

"Flank, move silently. Your eyes and ears are superior to theirs, abuse that advantage. Listen, observe, and execute." The words of her instructor rung within her head, letting it guide her movements. Adequate movement and concealment under the cover of the store's dimmed lights, she approached with light steps.

There stood seven people. Six thugs and a man in a white coat and hat, holding a cane at her mother's chest, an open barrel exposed. For her, that was enough of a reason to attack and kill. It wasn't her first time, nor would it be her last. Baring her fangs, the enraged rabbit moved with trained agility.

"Not good enough Brimstark! Again! Use those legs to close the distance faster!" The words screamed again, their bark getting louder and louder. "Faster rabbit, faster!"

'He wants fast? I'll give him fast.' She rushed the closest enemy, slamming her heel to the back of his knee and forced him to kneel. A pained groan was cut short as a deft turn of the neck silenced his voice. Raising her pistol, Faunus enhanced eyesight snapped and aimed at the cane before she pulled the trigger, slamming the bullet against its black shaft. The weapon flew out of the enemy's hand and behind the counter.

The bark of gunfire had their attention immediately, turning and attacking with their blades. Crimson metal slashed at her torso, finding only air as she retreated into the darkened store as two bullets retaliated, slamming against two chests. Rolling over to the side, she leapt onto the shelves and moved from above as their lights began searching.

Another shot rang at the orange haired man that attempted to go for the cane and her mother. No hit, but the warning was ever present as she dropped down onto another thug. The neck was a vulnerable spot her heel stepped against. A bit of pressure crushed the windpipe.

"Found y-" A bullet through the leg was the response the Faunus closed the distance in seconds. Her foot slammed against the new wound, eliciting a cry from the man before she pushed the barrel into his open mouth. The skull was quickly excavated of its contents.

Footsteps echoed as the last person ran to her direction with sword gleaming. Her stance shifted as the blade was swung down. Locking the sword between barrel and trigger guard, the blade was guided away from her body before driving a crushing elbow to the cheek. His head snapped to the left, disoriented before slamming her knee into his solar plexus. He fell kneeling, clutching his stomach as she she pressed the gun to his head and fired.

The adrenaline was still pumping and she moved towards the counter, finding the person she needed to see running to the back alleys outside her home. A glance to see that her mother was still breathing, shaking in a corner, she gave chase to Torchwick.

Muscles pumped with energy as she skidded and followed the criminal that led the White Fang. Discarding the magazine, she slipped a new one quickly and fired. Rounds flew back and forth as they ran through the lightly snowed alley. Torchwick's rounds far exceeded the size of her ordinary bullets, sometimes grazing as she ducked and leapt from the attacks.

"Torchwick!" She screamed from her lungs. "Attack the store, steal from it, but nobody fucking goes after my mother!" She fired again and again, letting rounds fly out of their mark from her rage.

She was given a smirk from the criminal and met a explosive round to the stomach, sending her flying. The agile Faunus' recovery was sloppy as she skidded on her back, failing to roll as another round slammed against her leg, forcing her to scream as it was broken and scorched.

"What's this, a rabbit with a bite? That's something you don't see everyday." He smirked, twirling his cane as he leisurely approached Layla. "You don't look like a huntress, considering you just went for plain and simple kill moves, plus you can't even use your aura. No custom weapon and you're using one of my pistols as well. Looks to me like you're a perfect candidate to be part of the White Fang. Maybe even part of the assassination division."

She bared her teeth and aimed the gun, only to find it knocked out of her hand and her head gaining a noticeable ache. Another strike from the cane sent her flying back again, her head already bruised and bleeding.

"No need to point dangerous things to your boss. I'm helping you here, you know? With you added, you could be part of making the Faunus the dominant race in Remnant and support your poor mother's shop. You get power, security, and the feeling of being superior to others. Not a bad deal right? All you have to join m-" He stopped and looked forward, a slight worry flashing in his eyes before that nasty confidence of his returned. "Looks like you've got a few friends with you bunny. Remember my offer okay? Wouldn't want something to happen to your dear old mother. Cheers."

Roman Torchwick fired one last bullet, a shining red orb that exploded into a searing white flash, blinding everyone in the small alley. By the time it had receded, the man escaped. Not a single footprint or sound remained that betrayed his position.

Layla fell onto her back and looked at the four that stood behind her. Four girls roughly her age with their weapons out. Exotic weaponry no normal agent of the police or White Fang had.

"Oh, Huntresses. Wonderful." She said dryly as she settled back to looking at the sky.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you knew who that was?" The blonde girl asked as she helped the Faunus back into the shop.

"I doubt anyone wouldn't. Conspirator with the White Fang, known terrorist across Vale, and overall douchebag. Yeah, its Torchwick." She replied, her usual timidness being overpowered by the residual rage of having her mother attacked. "Anyway, I should thank you guys. I doubt I could have really beat him without help."

"No problem. We heard some gunshots, so it was pretty natural we would come and check it out."

"You said that you doubt you could beat him, but what about all these guys? They aren't just knocked out." The platinum haired princess said as she kneeled down to look at one of her latest kills. "They're pretty dead considering what I can see from the bullet marks."

"I wasn't exactly holding back. They just robbed the wrong flower shop." Layla nudged her chin to a shelf as she looked at her leg and stomach. Second degree burns by what she could see. A trip to the hospital would be needed, but she had to check on her mom. "Ugh, can you check on my mom? She's behind the counter, I think."

The petite girl walked over behind the counter and disappeared. A second later, she popped back up and gave the thumbs up. She had the face of relief by the looks Layla could point out. "She's fine, just unconscious." Her reddish black hair bobbing slightly as she nodded.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she leaned against the shelf. "Good. One less thing to worry about."

"What's your name? I'd like to know the person who managed to hold of Torchwick and his men after all." A fellow Faunus. The subtle features for it were there, more specifically towards cats. Slanted eyes, golden irises. Well, that and the bow did twitch once in a while. Pretty shoddy disguise if she had anything to say about it.

"Layla. Layla Brimstark. Employee of the Rising Bud flower shop." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Layla. I'm Blake." The cat Faunus gave a short nod.

"I'm Yang and the short one over there is my sister Ruby." She jabbed a thumb at the aforementioned person, gaining an irate response of denial.

"Yang! I'm not that short! I've been drinking my milk you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

"Ahem, my name is-"

"No, I know who you are." Layla interjected. "You're the heiress of the Schnee company. Weiss Schnee. Rich, talented, and an upcoming huntress from Beacon Academy." She bit back the hate rising from her voice. To think the heiress would deign the lower dredges of Vale her presence was almost an impossibility. Considering of what she's heard about her, the huntress-in-training was just a spoiled brat.

Weiss blinked and sagged, her introduction cut short, before puffing her chest proudly at the short synopsis of her talents.

"See Ruby? She knows who I am. I'm famous." She kept her regal happiness as she snickered at her team leader.

"Oh shut up Weiss. Of course she'd known who you are, your face is basically pasted into every billboard. But at least I'm still team leader!" Ruby stuck out her tongue in response, the petite redhead walking over to continue the action to her face.

"Why you little-"

The rest devolved into childish bickering and argument of who was better at something. Again. A normal sight to the team and one that eased the tension well enough.

"Are they always like that?"

"'Fraid so." Yang and Blake shook their heads while they let the pair bicker, turning their attention to her wounds. "Yikes, we need to get those looked at by a doctor. Why didn't you activate your Aura when you fought Torchwick? You're a huntress too right?"

She shook her head. "I'm just an employee at this shop."

"And you managed to kill six guys and survived against one of the most dangerous people in Vale? What kind of flower shop employee is that lethal?"

"I'm a very dedicated flower shop employee."

Yang stuttered out from the answer and just stared. Oh, she looked back at Blake, but all the raven haired girl did was cast an amused smile at the blonde before she returned and stared. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You're fucking with me."

"I'm not into girls."

"Ha! I like her already." A statement that earned an elbow to the side by her partner.

"I'd very much like to know the actual reason as well." The sound of their headmaster echoed through the shop, his cane clacking as he walked in with his classic coffee mug, the liquid within still piping hot. How he managed to keep it like that even during the winter months remains a mystery for everyone in Beacon. Regardless, it was unimportant at the moment.

"Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?" The girls asked in unison.

"Well, this is where I get my flowers for my office. I often go here to pick up my orders. Nice little shop with quality products." He scanned the room before resting on the wounded Layla. "Though it seems the shop has received some...unsavory visitors."

"Yes, its unfortunate. I'm sorry for the delay on your order Mr. Ozpin, but with what just happened tonight, I'm afraid neither I or my mother will be able to get you your order right now."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure my flowers will still be here later on. You, on the other hand, should be getting some medical attention right now. Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna, would you kindly help Ms. Brimstark up? Miss Rose and Schnee, her mother please. Second degree burns are by no means life threatening, but after what I've seen concerning Mr. Torchwick's weapon, it's capable enough to inflict severe pain."

"Where do you want us to take her sir?" Blake asked, kneeling down to handle a side while her partner handled the other.

"Just my room is fine." Layla said quickly, looking at her unconscious mother's direction. Now that Torchwick knew what they looked like, they weren't safe from the Fang now. She needed to stay next to her to make this doesn't happen again. "I have some basic first aid equipment in the bathroom. We can stay here and treat it."

"Is it because of your mother?" The professor asked.

"Yes. I don't wanna leave her alone. Chances are that they may come back and just burn the store down. If anything, I just want to keep her safe."

"I suppose that makes sense. Still, just the results alone shows you're quite trained in fighting. From what I hear, you're not a huntress?"

"No sir. I've only received basic training in fighting. I'm no where near as good as a huntress. I haven't applied to any battle school either. It'd just mean I have to leave my mother alone."

"Perhaps you should join Beacon then. Potential like yours can always flourish in our school, with the direction we give, you may just become a formidable huntress. We can also give you and your mother a place to stay there, if necessary to help your enrollment."

"But isn't it in the middle of the school year?"

"Its still early in the semester. Catching up to your peers would be no problem."

Layla went into silence. The offer was everything she needed. A place to hone her skills given by the White Fang and a place for her mother to stay safe. It'd be foolish to say no at this point.

"I...guess that'd be fine. I mean, if its for my mom, I can at least do this much."

Ozpin gave a nod and walked out the door. "I'll be expecting you there then Ms. Brimstark. Have a good night."

"So that just happened." Yang's ever helpful observations were indeed spot on. "Guess that means we got ourselves a new classmate right?"

"Really, to think Professor Ozpin would just recruit random people off the streets into Beacon is really annoying. What about all the other people who had to work hard to get in?" Weiss huffed in irritation.

"Bet you're just jealous Ruby got in because she did the same thing Layla did." Yang playfully jabbed. "Don't be a sore loser Weiss, just chill out."

"I am chilled out! I'm just saying its weird. This is Beacon we're talking about here. Prestigious school for hunters and huntresses with a background of a prerequisite battle school. Ruby's got the background, so of course she can get in, but Layla doesn't even have that experience. Nothing related to hunting Grimm or even her own weapon."

"Jaune managed to get in though and he's..." Ruby trailed off.

"Bad?" Weiss suggested.

"A punching bag?" Yang quipped.

"Undertrained." Blake sighed out.

"Yeah that! I mean, he's the leader of his team, so the professor must see something in him, so I'm sure someone like Layla could handle her own against Grimm." Ruby squeaked out.

"Err, thanks for the vote confidence, I suppose." Layla said tiredly. "Look, I just want to fix myself up before I start cleaning. Dead bodies are bad for business."

"Gets robbed and she talks about cleaning the dead bodies. Something you don't hear everyday." Yang commented, grunting slightly as she lifted the Faunus up the stairs.

"Does this happen a lot? You seem pretty used to it." Blake looked at her with a tinge of concern. A fellow Faunus looking after another? Well, the rabbit wasn't going to deny the worry.

"The shop is at the edge of the industrial sector. Its pretty common for some mean looking guys to try and make a quick buck. Its a tiring thing to keep them away, but we manage."

The girls gathered into the room after Layla's instructions to where to put her mother before telling Ruby to fetch the medical supplies in the bathroom. Answering other questions were still tiring, even as the supplies came back and she began her self treatment.

"So, how'd you take 'em all down? You obviously used a gun, but what kind was it?" Blake continued with her question. If the weapon was anything like her Gambol Shroud, then it would make sense how she managed to take six people at once.

"Pretty simple. I used a pistol." She bit the gauze and wrapped the wound on her leg. "I mean if you want something better, you can just look at the security feed. Third door on the left. Go watch it, I'll be here when you get back anyway."

The team left, leaving the her with the hidden individual residing outside of the fire escape. A purposeful silence that alerted her of the Tenno's presence as her ears instinctively twitched to its direction.

"Oh, uh, you're back. How'd everything go on your end?"

"Fruitful." It replied simply, "The store is compromised. A new base will be needed."

"Uhm, yeah. Beacon Academy should be alright. I just got an invitation there so I'm planning to move there with my mom. Big place, so there should be places you can stay hidden."

There was a grunt of approval, the shadow bathed in moonlight giving a quick nod. "I will be providing reconnaissance." It paused, before continuing, "Four anomalies in your home. Armed. Faint traces of energy exuding from bodies."

"D-don't kill them. They're huntresses from Beacon. They saved me from Torchwick."

It didn't take the chance of unknown individuals being this close with weapons. As per usual, they were scanned and assigned a mark of execution should they step out of line.

"Leads? Torchwick will be a high priority target for information." It replied simply.

"Sorry, I don't have any. All I did was fight him. You can pretty much guess how that turned out." She wrapped the remaining gauze around her abdomen, biting it again to finish the knot. "I'm pretty sure Junior told him about me. How he managed go find my store probably means he's got a good enough network to track me."

"Tailing you will be the main priority. You have gained his attention, so occasional patrols around Vale will be necessary to lure him out. I will watch and attack when given the chance. Act as you do for now."

Her ears twitched again. Silence once more reigned as the Tenno disappeared without notice while the girls' footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Dude, that was pretty sick." The blonde praised her immediately. "Like holy crap, you were looking so badass with those flips and being all ninja."

"Yeah! She was like 'whoosh' and 'bang bang' and did that all with a pistol! Can you show me your weapon, please?!" Ruby clasped both of Layla's hands with the biggest smile on her face.

"Uhh...?" She looked to the others, whom gave a shrug before she took out the standard White Fang pistol. "I mean, its just a pistol though."

The weapon fanatic immediately snatched it and almost drooled over the simple weapon. "What ammunition does it use? Red dust? Blue? White?"

"Err, pretty sure most bullets are red dust propelled. I'm not too knowledgeable about weapons. I just point and shoot y'know?" Layla scratched her head in embarrassment. She never did enjoy knowing the ins and outs of a weapon, just that if she could use it and taught how to use it, it'd be fine and let the maintenance crew do the work. Of course, being a good soldier meant being able to understand the parts of your weapon to repair it when needed. Well, its kind of why she was never a good soldier.

"Is that so? Well, its just your average pist-" Ruby stopped and looked at the blood red insignia emblazoned to the side of the barrel. "White Fang?"

Layla noticed Blake bristle slightly at the mention of the words. An agent then? She took advantage of that reaction by probing. "Yeah. Not mine, someone else dropped it during one of their shootouts with Schnee and Atlas."

"You're not part of the White Fang then?" Blake almost blurted out the question, reeling it enough to still sound normal.

"I was recruited by Torchwick earlier by threatening my mom's life." The statement was true enough to stop the suspicion of her background. "I rejected the offer of course." She nudged her chin to the wound on her leg.

"I see... Thanks for clearing that up."

"Do any of you have any problems with the White Fang? I'm just curious about your thoughts."

"Um, I kinda liked them better when they didn't start doing all the terrorist thing. I mean, they just want equal rights. I kinda support them, but with how they're doing things right now, I don't know." Ruby's bumbling answer did little to help her choose a side. The girl was a bit indecisive when it came to current events huh?

"What she said." Yang waved off the question immediately.

"Well, I don't like them. It's pretty much a given that I don't. They attack my family, our business, and all hell breaks loose whenever they want to screw with the rest of our stores. The people they've killed with their bombings and assassinations pretty much puts them at the top of my hate list. A group of scum, like the rest of the Faunus." The Schnee heiress replied with venom.

"Weiss, that's a bit much don't you think?" Ruby squeaked out.

"Yeah, you should probably calm down about that." The older sister added.

"It doesn't change the fact what they're doing is still wrong."

"They're just misguided faunus." Blake finally said.

"They want to wipe humanity from the face of the planet!"

"Really misguided faunus."

"Whatever. This and that are different, considering she isn't affiliated with them."

Layla made a subtle frown as she stood up and walked to her mother's room, finding her unharmed and asleep. Her only family left, she was determined to keep her safe after tonight. Tomorrow was Sunday and the only time for her to start packing before they head to Beacon. Hopefully the place will be a whole lot safer than here.

She closed the door and turned to her guests. "You guys should head back to Beacon. There shouldn't be anyone else coming tonight."

"You sure? We can stay here in case something happens. You're technically our classmate now." Ruby's worried voice certainly made her chest feel at ease, but it would just put them in harm's way due to her mistakes.

"Don't worry. I'm more than able to handle a few more people."

They were hesitant but compliant with her wishes. The team of huntresses left to head back to Beacon as she locked the store and turned off the rest of the lights.

 **As per usual, review and give back some feedback. Getting back to the swing of things is weird, so I appreciate any comments.**


	8. Chapter 7

**You thought it was the death of another fic, but it was actually I, a new chapter!**

The Tenno schools have always been divided in their teachings- split in how to eliminate their enemies with the highest efficiency. Each have their philosophies, a code underneath their honor. It was an inevitable consequence upon their birth as an order. But even so, they continue to operate under their teachings, their way, their Focus.

Passing down these teachings weren't what many of their kind did, as they had free reign to choose and increase their affinity among multiple schools. A method that is rarely seen due to the spike in training and meditation. It's been seen and done, many becoming powerful individuals that reaped the battlefield with their presence.

But, it is rare. Most choose to follow a single path and hone themselves, improving to become a lethal blade sharp enough to cut through swaths in an army. Like its teachings, this was underneath their standard practice. Reconnaissance, assassinations, and information gathering were the first and foremost when entering unknown territory. However, how they go about it in order to acquire them is up to their judgement.

In the case of the stranded warrior, it would always strive to eliminate those that stand in the way. It was a storm that grew endlessly, a perpetual blizzard. The teaching of Engage the Enemy- The Madurai.

* * *

Layla cracked her sleep-fuzzed eyes, blinking at the sudden light as she tried to get her bearings and remember what had happened last night. The store's single working light bulb illuminated her spot, finding a body next to her. Realization came to her sleep-addled mind as she recalled her collapse after her guests left. She never made it to her bed and found comfort on the cold floor.

Grimacing at the body, she stood up, or at least attempted to before her injured left leg screamed at her for her mistake. She hissed in pain and glared at the injuries, finding the gauze unwrapped in both abdomen and leg. It swelled purple from the ankle, throbbing like a second heart. Scarred skin colored pink, exposing the dermis in a rough circle. Her abdomen fared no better; the skin was burnt off and stung even when she barely moved.

Despite that, she stood up. The pain increased from her rebellious movement, but she ignored it. The last thing she wanted was her mom seeing this scene after what happened the night before, plus, the fact that she needs to tell her about Professor Ozpin's proposal to enter Beacon. The young Faunus had enough on her plate, so the injuries were put in the back burner.

However, she had company. Layla's ears were almost worthless to the movement of her companion, barely hearing it approach from any direction. The one thing she knew well was the frigid winds that followed it. A sort of calling card that the warrior approached, even if she was blind to where.

"D-did you finish reconnaissance?"

A curt nod.

"Then, do you mind helping me get rid of these bodies? I don't want my mom to see them when she wakes up." She asked, averting her eyes downwards. Layla rarely asked for anything from it, hoping to never overstep her boundaries with petty excuses and assistances, but after last night, perhaps it would show leniency.

There was no verbal answer, only a short analysis of her state of well being.

 _Sprained ankle. Swelling and Second Degree Burn._

 _Abdomen. Second Degree Burn._

 _Various lacerations on arms and shoulder blades._

 _Natural recovery time: Four weeks._

 _Calculating… Accelerated Recovery: Two weeks._

 _Void Treatment: Seven days… Target lacks the requirements for treatment._

The calculations were considered, searched through the internet for optimum recovery conditions, and ran through various scenarios. At best, it required two weeks for the Faunus to recover from her injuries without Void interference. Modification of this planet's technology would be a simple task if not for the lack of a Foundry. Simple reverse engineering would allow improvements of weaponry and medical equipment, repurposing them to increase their mortality rate and healing, respectively.

"Rest." The warframe spoke after a long silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your injuries. They will need time to heal."

"I'm fine. These are-"

The sentence was cut short as she tripped on her injured ankle and falling on the floor, the pain taking her by surprise.

"They will hinder you."

"But the bodies…"

"Disposal is… trivial." It unsheathed the golden scythe. Unblemished with even a single drop of blood, it was a beautiful sight that briefly enraptured her with its glow. The scythe sang through the air with an azure trail, before it separated the head from the body with little resistance. A swift cut that kept the ivory-white blade clean from the filthy red stain. The first time was with the Beowolves, disintegrating into nothing. She chalked that up to the fact that Grimm had always done so after death. Now, the same orange ash that devoured the wolves gleefully destroyed the corpse, until not even a bloodstain was left.

"Right, I'll… I'll go ahead and check on my mom. You can, uh, wait here I guess." She was hesitant with its decision for her to rest, but didn't want to push the help any further. At least it looked out for her well being.

Once the girl limped her way up to see her mother, its scanner pulsed out, viewing everything in a fiery orange. Bullets were highlighted and the blood stains were marked. Everything was shown in order to be analyzed with extreme efficiency. Wounds continued to glow after the initial pulse for further inspection and scavenging before disintegration.

Moving outside revealed faint marks of ash, a byproduct of an explosion. Coupled with the remote access to Remnant's internet, the Warframe's systems went through various articles and research for information.

 _Propellant like gunpowder upon refinement, but usable at its raw state._

 _Multiple types with differing effects. Combinations similar to Tenno elemental modifications. Experimentation required._

 _Weapon blueprints cross referenced with Dust applications. Comparison to current weaponry…_

 _Satisfactory._

Observation data proved that the flesh was among the most abundant in this world, followed by machinery. For weapons, its scythe was enough, but melee has its downfalls and the risks were present even in such a planet. Without the necessary conversion mods, sparse use of firearms would be exercised, at least until a suitable weapon is created from materials within this planet or a salvageable Foundry.

With the presence of a Void Key, similar artifacts could be scattered, even its own kin. However, the same could be said that the warrior was truly alone. An exception, separated from its brethren in a backwater planet due to the disruption that was caused by the key.

It would not make a difference. They were bred to be peerless warriors capable of slaughtering armies. Agents capable of surviving long periods of time in enemy territories. Even in isolation, it was a formidable and deadly force of nature.

As such, it would need to recover a substantial amount of firepower in order to deal with the hazards of this world.

 _Materials within range. City map updated._

 _Various weaponsmiths marked._

 _Forging techniques downloaded._

 _Files organized. Weapons folder created_

 _Twenty-three weapons available._

A good amount for diversity, but for the sake of data, the list was narrowed to suit its preference.

 _Weapons updated._

 _Three hybrid weapons available._

Perfect.

* * *

Her mother looked peaceful in her sleep, even after last night's events. She honestly thought that the older woman would have some nightmares, even a bit of tossing and turning; yet, she slept like a log.

Nevertheless, it made her worries lessen. It was only a matter of introducing the topic of entering Beacon that made her nervous. Her mother had always been against violence, always telling her to just calm down and walk away from a fight, even when she knew how to beat them up. It's what made her the way she was.

But even then, she was always curious about fighting, about the experience of combat. The White Fang had given her the option of doing so with a good cause, at least until the Tenno came and changed her motivations. Even now, she continued to wonder what she could learn from it. The techniques that eliminated the Grimm and the outpost, even the way it glided across the landscape without a sound.

It was an itch that she had ignored for a long time, but scratching it now after all these years strangely… satisfying.

For now though, she was content with taking care of the goons Torchwick came with.

Closing the door, she made her way back down to the store just as the last body was taken care of. Looking to the counter, she found a pile of clothes neatly folded with a few dozen pistol magazines looted from the bodies.

"This is…?" She gave a questioning look at the pile.

"The spoils you have earned from their defeat."

"Right, but I don't think I need the suit." She unfolded the suit, giving a quick sniff. "Well, it doesn't smell like blood and death. I guess I can- hold on a second."

She placed it near her chest before glaring at the Tenno. "How did you know it's my size?"

"By scanning your proportions and doing a rough comparison to those you've killed. As I've researched, it seems that you have a very simplified way of measurement for clothing. Your three sizes, as it says on the internet, are-"

"Wait, wait, wait! I know what they are! No need to say them outloud." Her frantic arm waving at least stopped it from talking. "Just, uh, don't do that again please? That's kind of… um private?"

It tilted its head. "I do not see how it would be private. Knowing the enemy includes the proportions of their body. In doing so, you would be-"

"No, no I get what you mean. It helps with melee and all that. Just take my word for it okay? Don't look those up."

"It's minimalistic and doesn't take into account multiple factors for battle. A waste for myself, but worth understanding in order to better equip allies."

'I don't think you need those measurements for that sort of thing!' The retort almost came out of her mind, but was reeled in quickly.

"Anyway, thanks for thinking about me. I appreciate you helping me out with this." She grabbed the rest of the items and went back upstairs, eager for a much deserved shower.

* * *

"Tell me Professor, why do we have to bring in a random girl from the industrial sector to Beacon?" Glynda sternly asked the Headmaster. "Looking through this… Layla Brimstark, she's been raised as a civilian her whole life. No training, no attendance to any combat school. Are you sure about this?"

"She's shown a potential for fighting, if the bodies were any indication of her abilities. Plus the reports given by Team RWBY of her combat capability have been considered as well." He replied evenly. "Truthfully, I wouldn't have found them without other hunters stationed near the area."

"Them? There's more than one?"

Ozpin handed her a scroll, showing the aforementioned girl surrounded by thugs before they subsequently incapacitated or killed.

" This was recorded several days prior. She has a partner. Someone who's just as capable of doing the things she's done, maybe even better. You see, that particular area of Vale consists of high buildings and narrow alleys, not many places for anyone can hide without being spotted. Whoever it was, they were placed quite the distance if the various cameras couldn't find them."

"So you let children track her down?"

"No. They were simply a way to let her guard down. Other hunters provided the tracking, while Team RWBY was there to calm her down. Better people her age to step in rather than people the same age she just killed."

"Did you at least tell them who they were going to meet?"

"I merely told them that she may be unstable."

The woman shook her head in exasperation. Sometimes, she never understood what Ozpin was thinking.

"Weiss, I think you should calm down." Ruby pleaded with the snow princess as she paced through their room in an angry spiel.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Someone just attacked Schnee Tower, which my father had equipped with some of the best guards and security from Atlas! I can't exactly calm down after someone managed to destroy half of it!" Weiss snapped back. "I bet it was the White Fang."

"Have they shown anything else besides what people have seen? I know that people inside the building reported that there was gunfire basement level, but above ground was untouched." Blake commented. "It's not like for the White Fang to just leave alone a bunch of human civilians if they had that kind of firepower."

Weiss growled. "It doesn't change the fact they attacked. Whatever they wanted in the Tower, it wasn't the civilians."

"Hey, let's just wait until they release more information. The important thing was that no one else got hurt right?" Yang mentioned.

"I doubt it. If it was the White Fang, they'd leave no survivors, especially since they were up against one of the best military soldiers and equipment in Remnant."

"Weiss, I get that you're angry about this, but you gotta calm down though. I'm sure the police and even hunters are trying to figure this out right now." Ruby piped up again.  
Weiss glared daggers at her team leader, but sighed in defeat. "Right. They'll figure it out, somehow. It's just that being constantly a target by the Fang tends to get on your nerves. Sorry if I overreacted."

"Don't sweat it Weiss. If anything tries to come after you, you can count on us." Ruby puffed up her chest with pride.

"Haha, right. Thanks."

"Now that that's out of the way, what did you guys think about that girl Layla?" Yang asked, changing the subject to something less pressing. "I mean, we could be getting a new classmate soon you know?"

"She seems nice, and kinda scary actually."

"What do you mean sis?"

"I mean, she had a White Fang pistol and the bodies there weren't knocked out at all. I get that Professor Ozpin said that she's kinda unstable, but I didn't think she'd be willing to kill those people."

"It isn't rare for people to do that in self-defense Ruby. They had a gun on her mom's head. Torchwick was there too and he's already someone who kills people all the time. I mean, if I was in her shoes, I'd definitely be shaking after what happened." The black-haired Faunus mentioned. "I'd have to agree with Ruby though. Those were definitely meant to kill people."

"Do you think it's a good idea for the professor to enroll someone like that here?"

"Who knows, you somehow got in Ruby." Weiss playfully jabbed.

"H-hey, that's just… ugh, I hate it when she's right."

"Well, I think she's pretty cool. Y'know when you get pass the whole thing. She was just trying to protect her mom and store. Pretty sure I'd 'kinda' do the same if someone did that to any of us."

The heiress and redhead gave a synchronized nod of agreement, with Blake trailing them as she gazed out towards Vale.

'I'll have to visit Layla again, just to make sure.' Blake thought to herself, the rest of her team mates' conversations muffled in her ears.

* * *

Mrs. Brimstark watched the recording again of the night before, glancing back to her daughter every so often. It was no surprise that Mr. Ozpin would try to recruit Layla to Beacon.

Still, for the month her daughter had been gone, she didn't think she'd change so quickly. As a mother, she was mortified at her actions, but at the same time proud for her commitment to protect her.

"Mom, I really think we should go to Beacon. They can keep us safe from those guys better than I can. Plus, I can keep going with my education like you always wanted me to."

"Layla, you'll be learning to fight monsters. That's completely different from this."

"But they tried to hurt you. Same with the Grimm. I can learn to fight them, so I can keep you safe."

"But you won't be."

'Actually… I have a friend.' Layla replied back in her head. "That's why I'm gonna learn how to fight, so I can protect both of us."

"Layla, you know what I think about violence-"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can just sit around and make you suffer for it!" The younger Brimstark snapped back.

"Layla!"

"Mom, I just want you to be safe. Even if it means I have to go against what you think again, then I'll do it. I don't want something like this to happen again, not after what happened to Dad."

"... I won't be able to stop you from thinking like that am I?" A wry smile formed on her face.

"No. I'm sticking with my decision. Just like Dad."

"Both of you were always very headstrong." She sighed and turned off the recording. "Very well. I'll agree to you enrolling to Beacon. Tomorrow's Monday so we should start packing up immediately."

She beamed at the approval. "Thanks Mom. I won't let you down."

"I know honey. You never do."

With high spirits, she went to the door to begin packing her things for tomorrow when her mother spoke up again.

"That reminds though, shouldn't you get your own custom weapon?"

"Yeah, but making one is expensive isn't it?"

"Well yes, but considering our little store won't be used for a while, I think we can put the money we have to good use."

"Y-you mean I can have my own weapon?!"

"Honestly, I thought girls your age enjoy boys and clothing."

"I do. It's just that I've never owned something like a weapon before so-"

"Yes, yes. We have enough to get you one, so go ahead and find a smith to make you one, or however that wor-"

She never did finish when she saw the door wide open with the sound of excited footsteps echoing from the hall.

"What am I going to do about that girl?"

 **That recent update to get rid of Void Keys in place of relics really threw me in a loop, but work what you have right?**


	9. Interlude: Information and Omake

Extracting information come from different sources. Some are in key facilities, hidden beneath firewalls and disposable walls of bodies. Others were in the mind, hidden underneath fragile flesh and willpower.

The latter had always been more-

*crack*

For a lack of a better word-

*snap*

Fun.

Two operatives stood above the captured soldier, a crewman who's death has been delayed for the sole purpose of being part of the repair team sent to Pluto's Rail. A foreman that replaced an incompetent fool that got himself killed by machinery.

A fate he envied.

He was bloodied, swelling flesh blocking the vision on his right eye. Several bruises and wounds marred his body beneath the stained suit. An arm was broken, he didn't know which with how much pain his entire body was currently being subjected to.

Another fist slammed into his jaw, sending him to the floor again with a metallic thud.

"Lotus, the hour is up." The female operative announced.

They walked out of the interrogation room and felt themselves shiver as a single entity walked past them. The door closed behind them.

"We warned him," whispered the male.

"Yes," She breathed back. "What happens after is out of our jurisdiction."

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

The door opened.

It left without so much of a word to either of them, like what they had done was as simple as breathing.

The eeriest part was the silence it left behind. This prisoner was loud, even near the end of their hour. He had a mouth most Grineer would be envious of, but there was no resistance, not even a curse.

Operatives were always given a first hand experience on the art of interrogation, watching behind the mirrors of their many rooms. What made it unnerving that after the first hour, the viewing would end and the doors would open and close. It was always three steps. Three seconds before the mirrors opened again.

Questions will always be asked. Every reply would be the same to silence curiosity.

"Tenno."

There, within that room, sat a lone man with a knife in his fist. Four seconds and doors closed, he held it level to his chest. With a tired grin, he buried it into his heart.

* * *

"I'm glad you've considered my proposal Lotus." Alad said, irritating confidence behind his voice. "I must say, your Tenno are quite bloodthirsty with how they tore through facility after facility in Pluto. What orders did you send out?"

"The information Alad." Lotus growled.

"Pity, another time then. There is a Corpus outpost near the edge of the Hieracon Sector, heavily guarded by Eximi troops and Hyena proxies, with a factory nearby to keep it self sufficient. Its main purpose had always been keeping Infested within that particular sector, but with increased manpower and resources being poured, they've also been handed the important schedules due to the security they provided. I suggest you be careful when sending Tenno to recover that."

"You said you'd hand the information over." She came close to seething at the former Corpus. "This wasn't part of our deal, Alad."

"Ah, but I gave you the means to get them. If it weren't for my own connections mixed within their ranks after they cannibalized my assets, you'd be pressed for time before they complete the repairs. I've fulfilled my part of the deal, even informing the dogs of the Corpus' activities near Pluto. I'm even adding more, considering that proxies being built with no orders can be repurposed. A fine exchange for a bit of extra labor, Lotus?"

"Very well Alad," she begrudgingly relented. "I'll accept it for now, but your deception will be kept in mind the next time we speak."

"I'll be sure to keep my tongue in check by then. Farewell Lotus." The transmission went dead, and the Lotus leaned back against the back of her chair, signalling for Cordylon's subroutine.  
 _  
"How may I be of assistance Lotus?"_

"Tactical Alert. Codename: Solar Retrieval. Reward: Catalyst and Reactor Blueprints." She listed off. "Sortie Protocols once the Tenno have finished and stripped the outpost of resources. Send agents to retrieve any proxies within the factory for Cordylon to reprogram."  
 _  
"Shall they be escorted?"_

"Yes." She replied curtly. "I need them prepared once the Grineer begin their expansion campaign."

 _"_ _Understood. Relaying information to all active Tenno agents. Alerts have been sent. Tactical Alert: Solar Retrieval has begun."_

* * *

Omake

Neo sat on the bench, flicking a stray hair over her eyes. There was a certain air of content around her, like she had just received a grand reward.

And she did, in the form of vanilla and strawberry ice cream during the summer heat. With the Vytal Festival getting closer, she had gotten the chance to look through the booths and grab some snacks.

Licking the frozen treat, she took note of the figure who sat next to her. A bulky man in, for a lack of a better phrase, a blue and white coat, held a cone of his own, topped in chocolate.

She stared silently before turning her attention back to her food, giving occasional glances to the man.

Five minutes passed and she licked her lips clean of any remnants of the sugary sweet. Getting up, she looked to the man once more.

The first thing she noticed was his ice cream. It had not melted all this time, in this sweltering heatwave. There it was, still round and perfect, defying everything she knew about ice cream.

He turned again to her confused look, then to the ice cream. Seemingly putting two and two together, he handed her his cone and left without a word.

Blinking in confusion, she licked a bit of the chocolate. Still ice cream, and it melted just fine now. Still a bit jarred from this experience, she walked back to the hideout.

"Ah, where's my ice cream?" Layla asked.

The Tenno shrugged.

"Did you eat it?"

"No."

"Did someone take it?"

"Yes."

Layla spent the festival crying for her lost ice cream cone.


	10. Chapter 8

A weapon should be cherished. It is an extension of the mind, the body, and the soul, going beyond the confines of its inanimate frame. A movement is an expression, the slightest change a novel that writes innumerable words. It was within a single action that a story could be told, from its humble beginnings to its devastating conclusion.

The art of the blade was a practice that went beyond the function of a weapon, instead delving into the inner workings of the mind and body in order to meld flesh and steel into a singular being, completely in sync. The spirit was strong, but focused into a task, it would receive purpose and drive.

As a practitioner of the arts, it was wise of Layla to begin slowly. The foundations supported the entire structure, and with it a potential to hone her craft further. The drills focused her mind and reflexes, her instructor correcting posture and emphasizing technique over strength and speed. The spars with students taught her mind to react to every action given, a singular mindset to dispatch the enemy in the most efficient way possible.

But resting was the most difficult. Control wasn't what she lacked, but the understanding that excess would result in lackluster results. Her desire to further abilities was great, but her body was not. It was frustrating to say the least, but the body required months of controlled exertion to strengthen, something she wished would go faster.

Layla sat on her bed, sharpening her sword, Kagura. Twenty three and a half inches of Atlesian steel forged into a refined, elegant blade, curved slightly to improve draw speed. She had taken the design from Junior's design and modified to suit her taste. Eight slits retracted from the blade's edge, revealing a barrel in each to fire various rounds with a single swing. As a blade, it channeled a continuous stream of fire Dust along its edge to help with cutting. What she found interesting was the sheath. Aside from being her main way to reload the weapon, it had various defensive options, ranging from a brief pulse of gravity Dust to different voltages to shock targets. Or kill them.

'Nothing but the best.' She thought, running the full length of the blade with a piece of cloth. 'At least that's what the Tenno said when he was helping with the design.'

Holding the blade to the moonlight, she smiled as it gleamed, silver steel reflecting her eyes. This was a new start for her.

Looking towards the barren limbs of Emerald Forest, she gave a small sigh, her ears twitching as they turned around.

"Three weeks." Layla began, her eyes still looking towards the landscape. "Seven attacks, three on White Fang hideouts and four on Schnee factories. Lots of people are thinking that the two are in open war. Is what you're looking for really that important that you're willing to antagonize both sides?"

"Yes. These factions mean little to me, especially with my recent discoveries. What they have is far more important than their motives." The frame turned its head towards her. "Your progress?"

She smiled, twirling a bone mask on her index. "It was hard to keep myself from attacking him then and there, but I'm in. Actually, I was in one of the hideouts you attacked and had to fake being knocked out."

"Information?" Layla rolled her eyes at the prompt question, not even acknowledging her well being.

"They only said that we have to prepare for Vytal Festival. Apparently something big is about to happen then. A few meetings here and there, mostly for the important people, but we're told to stay low until then. The other, more fortified hideouts are stocking up on weapons and vehicles.

"As for info, they have their own servers on site with a bunch of classified documents. Heavily guarded with new stuff that they stole off of Atlas. I don't exactly know other than they're better than what we currently have for defenses." She held up a map with two areas circled with red marker. "I had a few minutes while you went on a rampage to download the map. Both of them are far enough that one could notify the other if they're being attacked to evacuate the supplies. Northern one's got weapons and ammunition, southern is near the docks with a bunch of vehicles they're planning to smuggle into from Atlas.

"Good." The Tenno almost mulled on the next sentence. "How is school?"

Layla blinked, slowly turning her head around to stare at the warrior. 'D-did he just go for small talk?'

"Ah, um, it's good. I made friends. Y'know, those girls that helped at the store." She said hesitantly. This was weird. Usually it was all business with her half assed attempts at being a bit more open. Well, he didn't judge on her attempts at small talk, at least not vocally, but to think it would actually work was a bit… surprising.

"By what I know of Beacon, you are supposed to be assigned to a team. Why are you alone here?"

"They're pretty booked when it comes to that, so I opted to stay as a back-up member, maybe be an assistant if they consider one of the missions a bit too much for just a team and one Huntsman."

"More freedom and less likely for other members to question your disappearance. Good decision."

"Uh right." She chuckled, looking a bit guilty for the misunderstanding. At least it wasn't too bad. "Anyway, how's your weapon progress? Did you make-"

She didn't bother to finish, her eyes barely catching the movement as she saw the wires float around her room. Thin, almost invisible if not for the shining ray of the moon, strands of metal idly undulating like serpents. For the first time in her life, she felt terror at the thought of string surrounding her.

"Whoa… this is cool. And a bit terrifying." She said, touching one of the strings with the sheath of her sword. "So, you can control all of them?"

"Yes. Fine control was required to properly channel energy into the wire, but that proved easier than creating the weapons."

"But, didn't you have a blueprint on it? Like, you stole it during the attack on Schnee Tower, they even confirmed it on the news."

"Yes, but the process of creating weapons in this planet is archaic. By no means impossible to adapt to, but it is a meticulous ordeal."

The wires snapped back, retracting to hover around the Tenno instead of being spread across the room. It was strange though. Her eyes kept looking at the hands, yet even with her vision, she couldn't see where the wires started or ended, just that they were there.

"What do we do now? I mean, I can do my usual thing here and keep an eye on White Fang activity, but what are you gonna do?"

"We strike while they are unaware. Let's go."

"Wait, now? Its midnight." She hesitantly glanced at her door, wondering if they'll find out that she skipped out for a raid on the White Fang. And, by what a few people have said, there were cameras in Emerald Forest to watch for anyone, Grimm or otherwise.

"That has never stopped you before from participating."

Layla bit her lip, switching between her sword and the Tenno. Well, she hadn't found any good action for a while, just constant practice on using her sword, so she was kind of hoping to vent a few frustrations. But, to go on midnight escapades, especially on a school night was a bit wrong. Then again, she's already gone and returned to the clutches of the White Fang in order to provide information for the Tenno, under the nose of both Beacon and her mother.

"So, which one do we head to?" She said, grabbing her sword. "The closest one would be the southern hideout. We can cripple their vehicles and stop their escape if they try to retreat."

The icy warrior nodded in agreement. "You'll need a change of clothes to prevent identification."

"Way ahead of you." She went to her closet, taking out the suit she had been given. She had taken the liberty of sewing a bunny stamp on the breast pocket and replacing the black dress shirt for a more reasonable white.

"Mind turning around for a bit?" She asked sheepishly, realizing that the Tenno was still there.

* * *

Layla landed silently onto the roof, her footfalls barely making a creak as they watched White Fang work tirelessly to load the cargo boxes into the Bullheads. A staggering amount of Dust and weapons slowly filled the aircraft before it took off.

"Wow. I knew that they were shipping in weapons, but I never thought it would be this much." She whispered, scanning the docks. A quick glance to her partner made her realize that they were going in to kill, not incapacitate. "W-wait, before we stop them, can we not kill? I- I mean they really aren't a match for either of us and most of these guys are just kids, s-so can we hold back just a bit?"

"Those who kill, must be prepared to be killed. They have chosen this path, and so have you."

Layla grimaced. She had killed before, more than she ever thought possible. Yet, she didn't want to move forward with that sort of philosophy, no matter how much it made sense. But, if something like the night at the store happened again, she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Conflict raged within a single expression before she breathed a sigh, one that left her tired, but also resolute of her decision.

"I'll have to incapacitate. I- I don't want to kill anyone else, especially since that would mean I'm no better than them."

"Very well, do what you wish."

The pair moved, dropping into the shadows of the boxes. Layla moved in first, dashing behind the unaware guard and choked him back into her hiding spot, forcing him to sleep. Dashing out towards a patrol, she depressed a trigger, lightning crackling around her sheath. Three hard strikes on three bodies. The most they'll remember would be a sore chest and one of their own smacking them unconscious.

The attack didn't go unnoticed as bullets rained down on her position. The sword was out immediately, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her eyes dilated and her grin showed teeth, even if she wasn't aware of it. Powerful legs pushed her body forward, her Aura taking the brunt of the damage as she swept her sword low, cutting tendons. Turning around, she struck each with her energized sheath to finish them off.

Her sword lashed upward, parrying the incoming overhead strike. Whether it was instinct or not, she took the opportunity to slam her fist into the attacker's face, shattering their mask. For a split second, she saw herself. A rabbit Faunus like her, eyes just as scared as when she first met the Tenno. Powerless, a realization that they were beyond outmatched. It was the feeling of dread that death was approaching within the next few milliseconds.

Layla snarled and continued, striking the girl's collarbone. Energy surged into her body, a scream of pure pain escaped her lips, tears falling until her eyes glazed over and she fell down unconscious.

"No," she walked over the body, not even sparing it a second look. "I've moved from that."

She glanced at the other's progress. Multiple bodies lied around him, small lacerations on the neck, thighs, and chest. Lethal cuts on the largest vessels of the body, the cleanest cuts she'd ever seen.

Running towards the rising Bullhead, she hollered to the Tenno for some help. That form of help was a piece of ice materializing underneath her feet and launching her into the air.

She yelped in surprise, letting out an unladylike curse, before getting to work. The button was depressed, cycling through various Dust rounds before her blade screeched out of the sheath. Eight slits opened, firing one half fire and one half lightning into the rotors.

The Bullhead exploded on one side, sending it careening into the dock building. Fire spread, and with it, consecutive explosions as Dust and ammunition ignited. Within seconds, the entirety of the docks were in flames.

A voice croaked out from behind Layla, a dying voice with little energy left in their body. "White Fang… y-you traitor. Why did you attack us?"

She turned and saw a wounded man, a canine by the ears on their head. He was bleeding on one side, his left arm limp. On his right hand was a gun pointed at her. It was close, only five feet away from her.

Her heart pumped faster, and she felt ready to retch her dinner. Fight or flight. The natural instinct that was twice as powerful for her as part animal. It throbbed like the beat of drums, ready to explode into combat or retreat. She didn't move, even when every fiber of her body was tensed and ready to do something.

Ice slammed against the man's arm, sending the barrel away moments before it was fired. It grazed her cheek, but the stimulus was all it took before she moved forward. She drew her sword, fueled by pure survival instinct. It was fast, her entire body blurring from existence for a brief instant. She reappeared behind the man, sword tightly clenched in her fist and the noise of heavy breathing coming from her mouth.

The man stood still, before two segments of his body fell apart. A single diagonal cut from hip to shoulder, cauterized by a superheated blade.

Layla crouched down, discarding the sword to rid her stomach of its contents. Tears fell and she stayed in that position when the contents stopped coming. Soft sobs, even when she knew it necessary, she still killed someone.

What was worst that the guilt of killing was being justified in her mind.

 _'_ _It was self defense.'_

 _'It was him or me.'_

 _'They threatened my family.'_

 _'My life was in danger.'_

 _…_

 _'The adrenaline felt amazing.'_

"Are you gonna isolate the fire? It'll spread at this point." Her voice was hollow, almost tired, but she still wanted to make sure that only they were caught in this event, not those innocent.

She heard a grunt of affirmation behind her before winds began to swirl around them. Crystals of ice emerged around the building, forming the start of a dome, stopping midway to keep the fire burning the items within.

"Now, let's get out of he-"

She never finished when she fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

The rays of sun pierced through the windows, causing the girl to scrunch her face in displeasure, yanking the blanket over her head.

'A blanket?' She thought after a few moments of curling.. 'But that would mean…"

Sitting up, she saw her empty room. Everything was where it needed to be. Kagura leaned against her side table, obsidian black shining against the sun. She looked under her blanket, finding that she was wearing her pajamas.

'Was it all a dream?' She clenched her fist and tried to remember. The docks, the man with the gun. She drew her blade and-

Layla's face distorted to horror as she remembered. She was still in control. The beginning of the attack, she still had her finger on the button to just slam him with the sheath instead. A brief moment of hesitation to rethink the attack and that man would have just had broken bones. Heavily injured, but alive.

She picked up Kagura, letting the blade glide out of its sheath. Red eyes stared from within the weapon, once pale, now a deep crimson. It was unsettling, so she looked away and sheathed it.

'I'm not like that.' She berated herself. 'I'm not into fighting for the sake of fighting. It's to protect. Protect mom, protect myself, and protect others weaker than me.'

 _'_ _I want to fight like that again.'_

She slammed her fist onto the desk, throwing away that stray thought into the deepest recess of her mind. It wasn't good to think about that. She wasn't some battle maniac. Her entire purpose of entering Beacon and getting this weapon was to help others, not to slay.

 _'_ _But you've killed people. Of your own free will.'_

'I had no choice! If I don't do it then... '

 _'_ _A permanent solution.'_

'I'm just trying to think ahead.'

 _'_ _Adrenaline. Euphoria.'_

Both thoughts swirled inside her. This feeling of conflict, the guilt of enjoying an action meant only as a vector towards peace, not towards more conflict. There was no purpose behind it, just the feeling of the blood pumping in her veins as she clashes blades with someone.

It was barbaric, merely a baseless action of constant danger. Why? Why would she even begin to enjoy such a thing? It- it was counterintuitive of her entire lifestyle. She's always tried to keep it safe and on the line, but now, she just wanted to go, for a lack of a better word, wild.

Moving to the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face, letting her bangs fall straight down. She still looked normal, somehow, but that gnawing feeling wouldn't leave unless she sated it.

Layla let the shower run for a bit, grateful that some of her classes don't start till around 9 am. It gave her time to think, to get her bearings straight and figure out what she should do from now on. In truth, it was difficult, especially now with the way she had dispatched the man. She felt herself move, yet not at all.

It was strange. Space almost didn't exist during the brief moment she went berserk. There was no sound, no explosion of speed. Just that she willed herself to move and kill. No wind up, just the ability to move from one spot to another in a near instant.

'Is that my semblance? I can teleport?' Her face was blank for a moment, looking at the reflection off the wall. 'Yeah, I can work with that.'

Turning off the water, she dried herself off. Her thoughts slowly drifted to other subjects, mostly miscellaneous in their importance. Plus there was that strange buzzing in her room. It could have just been a bee that somehow got in.

Opening the door, there was a floating figure with two long blunt weapons at its side. It lacked any evidence of organs, its entire body a rigid skeletal material. The chest was a keyhole shape, a single glowing orb floating within. It vaguely looked humanoid if she stared at it long enough, but it was alien enough that she'd be hard pressed to call it anything but that.

The body turned, a glowing core gazing deep into her eyes.

Her instinct screamed at her to run, to escape. The survival reflex to fight was nowhere to be found. She felt fear, unbridled terror at this creature hovering over her. Everything about it made her want to scream and cry, like facing an inevitable death. It was the meeting with the Tenno all over again.

The difference was that she could retaliate, no matter how futile it was.

She crossed her arms as the hard limb struck her, faster than she could even see, and launched her through the bathroom door. Recovering with a flip, she dodged past the second and third sweep by throwing her hair towel at the monster and grabbed for Kagura.

The blade screamed from the draw, sending fire and lightning across the entire room. Eight rounds struck the monster with little effect. They were consumed into its eye, now glowing a mix of gold and red. It moved faster, crashing its baton-like arms to her side. Her Aura shattered immediately, as well as the wall that separated her and the outside. She plummeted from the third floor, screaming in pain as she hit the ground hard.

Opening her eyes, she saw the tip of the weapon miss her head by a few inches. The sound of a gun rang through the air, before a fist struck the creature, a yellow flame blossoming from the impact. The attack did little, but it gave Blake enough time to grab her body to safety.

"Layla!" The sound of Ruby's voice reached her ears. "Are you okay!?"

"Ruby, I just fell from three stories with barely any Aura and a towel." She replied back, wincing as she tried to get up. "No, I'm not okay."

"Now's not the time for your sarcasm, what is that?" Weiss ran and helped the injured girl up with Ruby.

"I don't know. It was there when I came out of the shower. Everything about it told me to just run away, even now, I want to just get away from that thing."

"Calm down, we're here. Jaune's team went to get the teachers when we heard the commotion. Everyone in the school just saw that wall blow up and we assumed the worst."

"T-thanks for the help." She replied, drawing Kagura out.

"Nuh uh, you aren't fighting that thing when you barely have any Aura. Leave it to us." Ruby declared, her scythe blocking the way. "Team RWBY is gonna kick this skeleton thingy's butt for hurting you!"

With her warcry, she and Weiss joined in on the melee.

And they were losing.

For every strike they did, the core brightened, flashing every so often. Bullets that tore through its main body bounced off, blades that left small wounds turned to superficial slashed. The arms were dangerous, their strikes powerful to break a fully charged Aura judging by how Yang was struck and sent through several trees after her Aura broke.

Weiss pierced, more like poke, the limbs with little success. Fire, ice, even gravity were nullified after their second use. It adapted to the heavy caliber rounds of Ruby's Crescent Rose and the elemental attacks of Blake's clones.

And it didn't look like it was tired at all. More like, it got even more violent. A low hum before it retracted itself and extended the weapons out. The spin was fast, like a storm just spawned in the middle of a clear day.

"Get out of there!" Layla screamed from behind a tree, clinging onto her only piece of clothing as the surroundings were blown back. Trees shattered on contact of the melee whirlwind. Bullets bounced off and curved from the wind.

Her ear twitched as more footsteps came from behind her. She turned, finding team JNPR, Ms. Goodwitch, Professor Port, and Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin draped his coat over her shoulder before looking towards the monster tearing through Ruby's team. "Tell me Ms. Brimstark, do you know what that is and where it came from?"

"N-no sir. It just appeared in the middle of my room and attacked me."

He nodded, glancing at the two teachers. They gave a small affirmation before joining the others in the fight.

As soon as Jaune's team took a step towards it, he raised his cane. "Don't. It's far too dangerous for you."

"But Ruby and the others are-" Pyrrha started.

"Are being rescued away from that thing." He interrupted as Port and Glynda had two students under their arms, most of which injured with blunt trauma, and dangerously low on Aura.

The people present turned to look at the slowing tornado, before it shifted its attention back to Layla. With a speed almost surpassing Ruby's, its arm pierced the tree she was hiding behind, dragging its trapped limb across the trunk and out to perform another strike.

The limb stopped, the clang of synthetic bones against tempered rubidium blades filling the air. Furious winds swirled around Layla's savior, void tainted spears impaling the enemy. Contrary to what ice does, it burned away the touched bones.

"I am your target." The Tenno said, leveling the Tigris' twin maws and fired both rounds. Bladed pellets sliced through with their corrosive acid, tearing through the Sentient's body. The core flashed a sickly green. Another adaptation added to many.

It rushed the warframe, body spinning into a horizontal vortex. The scythe spun in return, an electric blue trail following it. Another collision, before the limb gave way to the void enhanced blade, amputated from the body and disintegrated. Flipping the scythe, the blade hooked down on the second arm and tore through with a deft tug.

The scythe was replaced and taken by the liquid void, as two shells were placed into the shotgun. Faster than any of the spectators could see, it had closed the distance in an instant. The blade of the gun was embedded into the core, a slight crack within. The Tigris roared in delight as it destroyed the core.

The body fell limp, slowly turning into ash as the tainted pellets ate away at the remains.

The silence was deafening, until the sounds of frantic footsteps closed in on Layla and she was hugged roughly from behind. Her mother, crying as she held her only daughter tightly in her arms.

"Oh gods, I thought I was gonna lose you." She said between sobs. "I wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't do anything."

"M-mom, don't worry. I'm fine, just a bit sore." The younger Faunus replied, rubbing her mother's back. "Besides, he helped me."

The older Brimstark turned to the warrior, eyes still wet. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I can't think of the possibility of losing her."

A light nod was all it gave, before offering Layla a hand. One she gladly took.

"Hey uhh Layla, mind telling us who your friend is?" Jaune chirped in.

"Yes, I'm quite curious on who this person is as well." Ozpin agreed, his cane slowly approaching the two. "Shall we go talk in my office?"

* * *

 **I don't know. I don't like time skips and all the missed opportunities of interaction and character development (something I suck at), but at the same time our protagonists are meant to work only with each other instead of the main cast. So yeah... I hope you enjoy it?**


	11. Chapter 9

Layla wasn't the first case the teachers had seen before. She had the makings of a great huntress, albeit one for more independent assignments. She was introverted, but social when necessary. Her style of battle was crafted to be independent of outside help, but leaves areas where teammates could capitalize on them should she have any. In all honesty, she was a girl with a bright future. But despite such promising features, there was one thing many were worried about.

Bloodthirsty. Ozpin had coined the term when he gave Layla a general overview after her few weeks attending classes. It spoke in her movements, her attacks, and her general body language in the presence of others. Her eyes would always dart towards someone's weapon then to the most accessible weak points, trace amounts of bloodlust would leak before receding just as quickly. Was she aware of her condition? Who could say, but the fact remained that she was always ready to pounce into battle.

But this type of situational awareness and paranoia usually came from those with questionable backgrounds and war veterans. Neither seemed applicable to such a young lady. Checking her background never showed any signs of conflict that would alter a previously civilian child's mindset. The only lead that they had would be the month long disappearance case the police had taken into account as unsuccessful, but considering the clues upon her return to Vale, many possibilities popped up.

The obvious had been Roman Torchwick's personal interest in her recruitment, and her recently developed skills to combat a high profile criminal. The pieces more or less fit that she had some affiliation with the White Fang. How, none of them knew, but her condition and background were the only leads they had.

It was a subject that required delicacy to mention, should there be secrets left behind by the girl. Ozpin was forgiving enough to those with questionable secrets so long as they do not harm his students. His own were dangerous enough already.

But this attack required information, one that could be given by the person standing before him. The being that went after Layla was nothing he had ever seen in his long life, and he highly doubted that witch would want one particular student.

As his student quivered under Miss Goodwitch's gaze, he focused his attention on the man beside her. And it unnerved him to no end. The overflowing stench of blood that surrounded him was palpable, yet it wasn't wild. It was focused, finely sharpened by combat of several decades. If Layla's inability to control her instincts was a result of mere weeks, then the man before him was centuries old.

Ozpin cleared his throat, addressing Goodwitch to stop grilling the child.

"Well, I suppose I'll get straight to the point," he glanced and acknowledged the male. "What attacked my student?"

Subtle changes in his stance happened, movement that seemed almost apprehensive. Hesitation, conflict, and resolution, all expressed within seconds of change in posture.

"An old nemesis of my brothers and sisters, one I did not expect to appear in such an isolated world," it replied, a grave undertone beneath a stoic and monotone voice.

"This world? You mean, they exist outside of Remnant?" Glynda gave him a skeptical look before gesturing to move on.

"It would be prudent to be open minded in this situation. They are abominations that have ravaged countless worlds, ones far more advanced than your own."

Its hand glowed, palm facing up, projecting an identical image of the creature.

"A tool turned weapon, gaining sentience and retaliated against their masters. What attacked was simply a part, an insignificant fragment of a greater whole. How apt that they are simply called Sentients."

Layla stared intently at the image, brief flashes of the attack running through her head. Not out of fear or horrid flashback, but the analysis of mistakes she made. Her position, lack of defense and reaction to a hostile enemy. She examined its limbs, blunt and long. The strength behind those would constitute for parrying instead of outright blocking, maybe evasion. A small curse escaped her lips at her inexperience, at the feeling of insignificance she posed against such an opponent.

The Tenno merely gave a mental sigh at the child's grimace and body language. The feeling of inadequacy was often a common feeling to deal with, especially to those who have just been given a chance to prove their worth. It was a familiar sight from the few untouched memories remaining from the War. What worth are the struggles of a newly branded retinue of soldiers in the face of the overwhelming power from the Orokin's personal attack dogs? It was, however, up to those individuals to decide whether to accept that as fact or push forward. Praise was artificial and fleeting, but results were evident and solid, existing within the confines of reality that gives meaning to their lives. It would let the faunus continue training consistently, no matter their request for more arduous regiments. Those of this planet were hardy, but it did not mean they were invincible.

"Their physiology exists to crush the opposition by high speed assimilation and adaptation of the world's technology, effectively nullify any form of armed resistance against them."

"Then how were you able to harm it with your weapon?"

"Like every other creature that exists, it has weaknesses," the image vanished. "In this case, I am that weakness. My abilities are a poison, a plague to their kind. And that plague extends to my weapons."

"But if what you say is true," Glynda interjected, "then you'd be facing an army by yourself. Humans and Faunus can only go for so long before they get overwhelmed, no matter how effective they are at killing. You would only tire yourself out going up against something like this."

He huffed, or an equivalent of one for a Tenno, before turning to the woman. "Perhaps, but the limits you assume I can handle severely underestimate my capabilities, but that is neither here nor there.

"The main threat remains present and waiting, possibly recovering from a centuries long war. Regardless, your planet is now threatened by forces you all are incapable of handling."

The last few words were spoken matter-of-factly, like a simple throwaway comment. There was no urgency, no sense of hate against an apparent nemesis, only a cold logical statement. To Layla, she merely shook her head, too used to such responses regarding dangerous situations.

Were any of the other students present, or god forbid Ironwood, there would be an uproar for either proof or complete mobilization to prove their military might.

"I see, and are you sure we can't do anything against this threat?"

"The lethality of your weapons lack in comparison to my own, but the basis is similar. Below acceptable firepower, but with the presence of Dust, provide a small advantage and a degree of modification."

Reaching behind his back, the golden scythe materialized into existence. Crackling green lightning arched across the ivory blade, the incarnation of Orokin perfection hanging lazily in his grip.

Layla's breath nearly hitched when it was handed over to her. The weight was immense, but properly balanced. She was careful of handling something so beautiful, so perfect, in fear of staining its shine, to taint the purity of this holy weapon.

"I've taken interest in the concept of Aura and Semblance, as it is a trait I have not observed in previous worlds. The limits seem to vary, but I can only assume that it shares certain properties to my own general abilities, due to an absence of proper subjects and controlled environments," its head turned towards Layla. "Attempt to channel your Aura into my weapon."

She nodded, letting her soul flow. It was a strange sensation compared to doing so with her own weapon. For a while, she felt nothing, merely a steady stream around the weapon's shaft and lower blade distributed evenly towards the main blade. Upon touching, she felt the residue of power left when her master used it to cut through the Sentient. A foreign substance that touched and overwhelmed her with the horrors of the beyond, as well as its wonders. But more than that, she felt herself drained, like the fatigue of battle had taken her after her Aura had enveloped the blade for mere seconds.

"While weak, this planet's denizens share a small shard of what makes myself and my brothers and sisters toxic to Sentients," he observed, taking back the weapon and channeling it properly. "However, you may have a small chance of fighting back a single one should you use properly forged weapons and well planned attacks. Though, a small squadron will likely eliminate you, should they be comprised of a variety of units."

Ozpin and Glynda watched in subdued concern at the display, before the female professor walked and helped the kneeling student up, allowing her to lean against her side.

"Hmm, this simply a lot to take in. While I have more questions, perhaps Ms. Brimstark would like to retire for now. Our guest here will follow you shortly. Glynda, would you kindly escort her back to the dorms?"

The professor nodded, lightly guiding the girl's back towards the elevator. As soon as the lights fall lower, Ozpin returned his gaze to the stoic giant. His eyes rarely ever lie when it came to judging someone's character, and even with his old stare, he found nothing of note to recognize. If not for the man standing before him, he barely felt the presence, like a passing breeze.

So he stood and took up his cane, leisurely walking towards the window, and looked towards Vale.

"Perhaps, you could shed some light to this planet's past, should your tale be true."

"The history of your planet can only be assumed to be the machinations and tampering of Orokin researchers. How it has affected the present only concerns me when it is deemed dangerous," the Tenno crossed its arms across its chest. "Your artifact is sealed, secured by a specific energy signature. Each resonate differently in order to trigger the mechanism. A wise investment."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes and glared dangerously towards the man, finding himself looked upon an equally dangerous faceless stare.

"I hold little interest towards your trinkets, and its powers. It is considerably weakened without a proper wielder, one I can assume is beyond the borders of Vale." It replied, its interest seemingly nonexistent to the buried item.

Ozpin relaxed, and looked to the distance, to the monsters beyond the walls. There were more than he'd realized. Now they faced a war on two fronts.

"Will you truly help, to secure a future for these children?"

"For them, and more."

-

Layla laid on the bed of her new room, the fatigue in her body slowly fading. She returned her thoughts to that weapon. It was so simple, yet elegant. No complicated machinery to transform, no secondary functions to fulfill. She had never truly gazed upon the weapon in that light, merely the flashing blur of golden destruction it wrought on its enemies. But such thoughts fail to reach the forefront of her mind to those that overwhelmed her senses.

Her soul had touched it, enveloped it in its entirety. She never felt in control during her short time wielding it. It's presence was unimaginable, history a millennia old. She was but a child holding the weapon of a god. Those… immaculate figures, silhouettes of utter _perfection_. They were watching an insignificant creature first discover its unimportant existence before turning away to more entertaining views.

 _Insignificance_. A simple word that kept her in an unending loop of pain that throbbed like the pounding of drums.

It was a painful and merciless truth upon her discovery, yet how could she deny it? It was easy to see her existence as a simple soldier trying to reach higher into the realms of those divine creatures. But she felt it there, in the presence of their glory, the darkness within that weapon's edge. An executioner's blade, willed by the darkest intentions instead of the holiest tasks. There was a taint, a horrific _tumor_ within their golden majesty.

She rubbed her forehead to ease the pain again. Taint? How could they be? Those perfect creatures, divinity made flesh, couldn't possibly be marred by such earthly flaws.

 _We are there to serve, to follow orders of our immaculate masters. To endure the pain for our insignificance._

Layla growled at that statement. Servitude through pain? To be stepped on for the sake of… no she wasn't like that anymore. She was no one's servant, a faunus of her own will. To serve anyone, even those _majestic_ creatures would be… _an hono-_

 _Shut up… Shut up dammit!_ Her nails dug in, trying to silent those condescending voices. _I'm stronger now! I can make a difference!_

"It seems you've done more than just channel your aura," the Tenno commented, standing over her curled body.

Layla tiredly looked up, snapped away from the screams, eyes hazy and confused. Willing what little strength her body could muster, she sat up to meet the Tenno.

"What am I seeing?" The question was barbed with irritation, even anger. "All these people, covered in so much gold. They just keep appearing all over my head, telling me things."

"An echo of the past, history etched into weapon by the Void. It seems I did not think through my actions and their consequences."

She wanted to snap back with a comment, an attack, but she reeled it in. It wasn't her, it was the damned pain in her head that was making her irritable. She just needed it to stop for a moment, a single second of piece from it all so she could actually think and process everything else that happened today.

And then she felt the cooling hand of her teacher on her head. The pain slowly faded, a dulled voice vaguely humming a lullaby in the back of her head. A sound so familiar and loving, no she knew it well enough. An old song hummed during her younger years, of a memory that silently sat within the deepest recess of her mind. It was light, a chuckle of amusement from a woman before the familiar sensation of her hand touched the top of her head.

"The pain, has it receded?" The warframe's hand retreated back, their head in a slight tilt to the left.

"Y-yeah," she whispered back, touching the spot where the cool air slowly soothed the pain and her anger. "Th-thanks I needed that."

"A mistake to be reviewed and considered on my part. Shall I leave to let you rest?"

"N-no. I'm fine. Just… what did you do?"

The Tenno paused, almost coiled to answer before the barest hint of hesitation stopped the answer. It again pondered for a second time, one lasting twice as long as the one during the meeting.

"You… exhibited symptoms of an ailment I am familiar with," Layla found it strange, of how the monotone voice was more, gentle. "It is one of normal occurrence when experiencing an echo from the Void. Often times, it would feature constant pain and irritability, so I simply provided a… passed down treatment."

"O-ooh. T-then am I gonna get those headaches again?"

"No, so long as you… keep what you have felt when the pain starts." He was silent after that, arm now hanging limply on the side before turning to look at the window. She stayed silent and waited, confused at the sudden silence.

"It would be best for you to rest before assuring your mother and friends about your condition. They will ask questions, so I suggest abstaining from the truth until your headmaster deems it necessary to inform them."

"B-but why? Wouldn't it mean that more people would be prepared to go up against these Sentients?"

"Secrets are easier to contain when it is isolated from the populace. Should knowledge regarding our meeting be known, it will spread and create chaos. This problem will be handled in the shadows, in order to prevent widespread panic. Anything more, and the risk of insurgents taking advantage of it will plunge your kingdoms into disarray. Understood?"

"Right… I'll do that."

The Tenno nodded, turning its back to open the door. It stopped mid turn when he felt the hug behind him. It was brief, but to both parties, it felt longer than it was.

"For w-what's it worth, thanks for everything you've done for me. I mean it." Layla whispered out.

The Tenno grunted in affirmation. Layla had done what she wanted to do, but she never expected a firm, but gentle pat on her head in response. It was awkward, stiff, and completely unnatural for someone she's been with for a decent amount of time.

But she smiled all the same.

 **A/N: Y'know, I hate info dump chapters, but when some secrets have to be revealed, I can't exactly help it.**


End file.
